Sonic High School
by Jazzatron
Summary: A shitty story I wrote as my first attempt for fan fiction Read at your own risk . (Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

Sonic High School

Chapter 1: A New Year

 _Sooooo this is my first fanfic hopefully you like it and I know not the most original Idea ever for a fanfiction hopefully you enjoy. And of course since it high school there will be Drama Romance in case you were wondering._

Sonic woke up to the sound of his alarm clock it was 7:00 plenty of time to get ready for school. He walked down stairs to see Tail was super excited "Sonic I can't wait to go to school" Tails said optimistically. It was tails first year of High school. "You know high school is not as awesome as you think it is Tails" Sonic replied. "I remember when I was your age so excited to go to high school" Sonic continued "yah but I get to finally get to go to school with you and your friends" Tails said. "How does that change anything about high school?" Sonic asked "well I finally have some friends in school" Tails replied. Sonic stood there with no answer thought about that did tails really have no friends in elementary school. "We get better get ready I don't be late" Tails said snapping Sonic out it.

Later

Sonic and Tails arrived at Station Square Secondary and on their way inside Sonic saw his old friend Knuckles. "Hey guys long time no see" Knuckles said walking to them. "Good to see you to Knuckles" Sonic said Knuckles looked at Tails he got a lot taller since he last saw him "good to see that your step brother is finally here now I can get some help with my homework" Knuckles said jokingly. "Tails you better get to class you don't want to be late on the first day" Sonic said "Right" Tails said then ran a bit then turned back "ah Sonic where is room 325?" Tails asked "Up stairs middle hallway, see you at lunch tails" Sonic said as Tails ran off. "What class you got first?" Knuckles asked Sonic. "I got English, you?" Sonic replied "I got History" Knuckles said "see you around Knuckles" Sonic said then he left to go to class

As Sonic walked through the halls he saw some old friends Amy and Rouge "better get moving before Amy sees me" Sonic said to himself. He kept walking until he got to class he saw a lot of other kids but none he really knew he sat down and thought great I got no one to talk to. The bell rang and their teacher came in she was a Purple Bat. "Good morning class" she said cheerfully. A few minutes went by and Sonic was already bored of class a new record just then Shadow walked in finally someone to talk to sonic thought. "Late on the first day I can already tell your going be great student" The teacher said sarcastically. Shadow didn't say anything and sat down next to Sonic. "What took you so long?" Sonic asked. "I forgot it was a school day because unlike you no one in my house likes school" Shadow said. (Shadow lived with Knuckles). "Knuckles didn't tell you it was the first day of school?" Sonic asked. "Knuckles knows not to wake me up no matter what" Shadow said

Let's check on Tails right after he left Sonic.

Tails walk around the school he was so excited he walked by a couple older kids luckily they didn't see him right before going up stairs he saw Silver. Silver was year older than Tails "Hey Silver how it been?" Tails asked "Tails what it been 2 years" Silver said happy and surprised "Actually it been great I got a Girlfriend and my best friend is back" Silver said boastfully. "Whoa who is she?" Tails asked Silver "no one you would know I'll introduce you to her at lunch" Silver said.

Tails then walked to class this place is so big compared to my old school Tails thought. He walked into class he didn't know anyone but he didn't mind he didn't like anyone from his old school. He took a seat but no one came to talk to him "just like elementary school" Tails said to himself. "Excuse me" Tails heard a voice he looked up to see a Rabbit "what?" Tails asked "mind if I sit here" the Rabbit asked Tails was just thinking yes somebody to talk to he thought. "Yah sure" Tails said a bit jittery the rabbit sat down next to tails. Tails quickly looked around to see if she just sat next to him because this was the only open seat left but their where plenty seats left. "So what your name" the Rabbit asked tails "Miles Prower but most people just call me Tails" Tails answered "Alright Miles I'm Cream" Cream said "please I prefer Tails" Tails said "Alright Tails" Cream said

 _And I'm gonna leave it her for now looks like tails made a new friend. And whose Silver girlfriend you probably already know. Next part should be up soon please Review tell me what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic High School

Chapter 2: the gang all here

 _I hope you liked the last chapter where going to see a lot more characters this chapter enjoy. I know I skipped a class but nothing important happened in the second class_

Sonic entered the cafeteria he saw knuckles already had a table and sat down with him "so how were your first class's?" sonic asked. "They are alright nothing special" knuckles replied "what about yours?" knuckles asked him back "well English is as boring as ever except Shadow and Math I fell asleep for like 30 minutes" sonic said Tails then joined in "hey guys what up?" Tails asked "nothing just talking about our class's knuckles said. "so how high school so far Tails" sonic asked "well I met up with Silver" Tails said "man he changed a lot since grade 7" Tails continued "Silver man he goes here?" Sonic said surprised "apparently he got a girlfriend" Tails said Knuckles face lit "Silver has a girlfriend I always thought he was gay" Knuckles spat out "he's not gay I'm meeting her soon" Tails said. "What about your class's?" Sonic asked "well in Science I met this girl Cream who actually sat with me already doing better in High school and in Gym some jerk made fun of me" Tails said. "What who was this jerk I'll beat his face in" Sonic said angrily "no don't do that it make him look like he need his older brother to fight for him" Knuckles said as Shadow and Rouge joined in and sat down "well I gonna find Silver and meet his girlfriend and catch up" Tails said and walked away. "If it a guy you owe me 10 bucks" Knuckles yelled "what was that about" Rouge asked Knuckles "nothing long story" Sonic said. Just then Amy walk up and sat down "hey guys" Amy said "hey Amy" Shadow said. They all started to talk about their class's some were good most where bad.

Tails walked around to find Silver he spotted him sitting with a purple cat well it a girl Knuckles you owe me 10 bucks Tails thought. "Tails come over here" Silver said "Blaze this was the guy I told you about he a total genius and my best friend" Silver continued. "S this is the fabled Tails you've told me so much about" Blaze said "H-ey" Tails said awkwardly he then sat down man Silver you really got a looker Tails thought "so how was School without me?" Silver asked "terrible I had like no friend for 3 years" Tails said a bit depressed. "Well I'm back and you got your Brother" Silver said trying to cheer him up "Wait who is his brother?" Blaze asked "Sonic" Silver said "your brother is Sonic" Blaze said amazed I mean compare them they look nothing alike "step-brother" Tails said "oh that explains a lot" Blaze said. The 3 of them spent the whole lunch catching up getting to know each other and Tails was learning some very important things for High school. Man Silver is so much more open than the last time I saw him Tails thought and Blaze seams cool with me.

Back to the others everyone was telling stories of the summer time everyone was laughing joking around except Shadow only a couple chuckles and little smile but that was Shadow he had to keep an Image. Some girls walked up to the table Hey shadow want to sit with us?" they asked "sure" shadow said and he walk with them "typical Shadow" Rouge said "getting every girl in school in bed with him" Sonic said Rouge and Amy both gave him the not me look "except you girls Sonic said trying to cover his ass he then moved a little back in fear "did you hear about the new principle he got the dumbest name ever" Knuckles said trying to change the subject "really what his name?" Amy asked "his name is EggMan" Knuckles said almost laughing they all started to laugh "that is without a doubt the dumbest thing I've heard all year" Rouge said. "So what everyone next class" Sonic asked "I got History" Amy said "wait what room is it" Sonic said very worried oh please don't be in my class Sonic thought "room 215" Amy said. Oh god NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Sonic thought "that great we got our next class together" Sonic said Amy face immediately was in awe she never had a class with Sonic before she was speechless. Knuckles then quickly said "I got English" "well I have English with you great" Rouge said sarcastically Knuckles face was filled with joy but no one else saw it.

 _Sorry these first 2 chapters are short I'll make them longer soon. So Amy and Sonic have a class together, Knuckles has a crush on Rouge Shadow being a lady man and Tails is having fun with Silver and Blaze what will happen next will Eggman do anything or was it just a joke and what about Cream read the next chapter and some question will be answered. Please Review tell what you think and if you have an Idea feel free to tell me in the latest chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic High School

Chapter 3: The rest of the day

 _First just let me say don't think I'll update this often I just wrote these chapter really fast. And now more of the story I know that sounded stupid Also I'll start doing inner thought of people other than Sonic and Tails._

Sonic walked to History with Amy with him I went 2 whole years with Amy out of my class's I knew I should have took a co-op Sonic thought. When he walked in Big was the only other one their he was gonna sit next him but Big the cat he worse than Amy he took a random seat and of course Amy sat next to him well better get used to it Sonic thought Amy was talking about something Sonic was barely listening but he didn't want to seem rude so he eventually listen to what she had to say "I can't be leave Shadow already he's getting girls" Amy finished "I can I mean Shadow he fucked half the girls in the school even some that have graduated" Sonic said "he such a pig can't he just settle down with a girl get in a real relationship" Amy sad a bit angrily "If Shadow got in a relationship that didn't end with them having sex that would be the apocalypse" Sonic said Amy laughed at that well Sonic your stuck with her at least you haven't done anything to make her mad I really don't want a hammer to the face again Sonic thought. This is so great Sonic and me in a class finally how did I not get him before Amy thought. The bell rang and class had begun. Thank God she doesn't talk when the teacher is otherwise I would die Sonic thought. The Teacher finally stopped talking and for once Sonic didn't like that after a bit Amy started up again "Sonic are making any plan for your last year?" Amy asked Sonic was amazed at Amy self control she has not once said anything creepy or heart filled. "Actually since Tails is now in High school I was planning a party" Sonic said "what kind of Party" Amy asked "just a small one you know just friends I don't want the house getting really messed up" Sonic said "When will it be?" Amy asked "In about a month" Sonic said. Great Amy thought that will give me plenty of time to get closer to Sonic. This absolutely amazing Amy being normal around me maybe this class won't suck too much Sonic thought.

Tails was in Computer Tech and again he had a class I with Cream "hey Tails" she said as she sat down next to him. "good to see a nice face Tails said "Tails a friend of mine told me about Sonics brother who looks exactly like you" Cream said "who told you that" Tails asked "Amy Rose" Cream said "You know Amy" Tails said in shock "so you are Sonics brother you look nothing alike" Cream said "well where step brothers" Tails said "Amy really likes Sonic" Cream said Tails then thought how obvious that was but she told him so she did trust him with that. "How do you even know Amy?" Tails asked "our parents are good friends' Cream said "So Tails how has your day been" Cream asked "it been alright except a couple jerk in Gym made fun of me for my 2 Tails" Tails said. That's awful I hate guys who pick on people for slight difference from the rest" Cream said in a caring angry way. "It's alright most people make fun of my second tail it normal to me" Tails said "normal" Cream said a bit disgusted "your second tail is so cool" Cream said truthfully. Whoa other than Sonic and his friends everyone makes fun of my tail maybe this year will be even better than I imagined Tails Thought. Tails was just about to say something to Cream when he was cut off by the teacher "Mr. Prower Miss Cream I would like to get on with today lesion so please be quiet" the teacher said calmly with no anger in her voice. "Thanks for cheering me up" Tails said quietly Cream almost didn't hear him. Alright Cream looks like you might actually have a friend in this grade she thought.

Knuckles and Rouge sat in History they were both thinking the same thing why did I take this course. Well at least Rouge is here Knuckles thought. The worst part Knuckles is here could it get any worse Rouge thought. On chew Shadow entered. Oh thank god Shadow here someone that not Knuckles to talk to Rouge thought Shadow sat right in front of them. "So shadow your doing what you do best Knuckles said referring to Shadow already getting girls "yah are you trying to beat your record usually you wait a week" Rouge said "yah I'm going for the world record most girls in a school year" Shadow said jokingly "you're trying to beat yourself I guessing" Knuckles said joking "I'm gonna try to beat 34" Shadow said. Man Shadow Rouge thought I knew you did it a lot but not that much. "Better start working on it now" Knuckles said desperately trying to get Shadow to leave. "You know what I will" Shadow then he took a seat next some random girl I let Knuckles crash and burn trying to get Rouge Shadow thought. "So how was your summer?" Knuckles asked. Great I got this babbling idiot Shadow next time don't leave me you ass Rouge thought. "I already told you at lunch" Rouge said wanting him to shut up "well was there anything else you didn't say" Knuckles said "no just shut up you idiot" Rouge said cold and emotionless it didn't seem to effect Knuckles he kept blabbing about something stupid. Will this moron ever shut up doesn't he take a hint Rouge thought. Shadow was looking at Knuckles and Rouge he knew Knuckles wasn't getting any closer with Rouge in fact it looked worse than before. Shadow almost considered going over there to save Knuckles but this was just too funny. 3rd period bell rang and they all started to go to 4th when there was an announcement on the PA "good afternoon students there will be an Assembly after 4th period" the man said.

Knuckles entered art to see Sonic looking a lot better than he expected to see him with you know being trapped with Amy for a class. "You look happy did Amy get transferred out of your class?" Knuckles asked" "no she acted normal around me" Sonic said "normal what do you mean?" Knuckles asked. "She just acted normal she didn't try to use the class as a way to try something with me she and I just talked" Sonic answered. "Maybe she trying something" Knuckles said "like what?" Sonic asked "I'm not sure but let's hope she finally realized you don't like her.

After 4th period the gang all met up for the assembly. They all found a spot to sit with a friend. After a bit a tall Fat bald man step on the middle of the stage "Good evening I'm Principal Eggman" Eggman said there was some laughs but nothing too loud Knuckles eye went wide open "that's his name" Knuckles whispered to Sonic amazed "well yah you told us at lunch" Sonic whispered "I just said that to get the girls of your back" Knuckles whispered "oh thanks" Sonic said grateful. "Now I gonna keep this short I don't want to keep you to long" Eggman said "The Board in charge of Station Square has noticed some statistics" Eggman took a pause "that high school couple do worse in Class". "What does that mean?" student asked "It mean that unfortunately the board has put a ban on couple on school grounds" Eggman finished Theire was a long pause everyone was shocked about this news then almost every student was yelling "how can do that" or "you can't stop love". "Quiet!" Eggman yelled everyone stopped "listen I don't like the rule I hate but if we don't do it the school will lose funding" Eggman said everyone just left the Auditorium some shocked others angry but most were depressed. Eggman look as well sadden by this news he turned around and walked away as well he then smiled and laughed a little.

 _Amy acting normal around Sonic, Knuckles failing with Rouge, Tails and Cream are becoming fast friends, Shadow getting all the chicks what will happen to the gang and what the hell is Eggman planning soon all will be reviled and more._


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic high School

Chapter 4: After School

 _I know the first 3 Chapters suck and this one might to but stick with it I got plenty of Ideas that will spice things up maybe you've seen them before but whatever_

 _Man they put ban on couple in school and what Eggmans plan that doesn't matter now it after school and no I won't make each school day this long it the first day you have to make it long._

Tails and Sonic came home they lived by them self's their mom was queen and she didn't want them with her all they thought was what a long day.

"I don't see how they can just ban couples from school" Sonic said

"I thought you would love this? Amy can't do anything romantic to you now" Tails said

"Yah but that doesn't mean that other people Like it at all" Sonic said Tails just went up stairs to take a shower Sonic sat down and got a call Knuckles

"Can you beleave this banning couples at school" Knuckles said

"What are you mad as well?" sonic asked

"Well yes and no" Knuckles said

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked

"Well it great because it might slow shadow down a bit and it bad because what if I get girlfriend" Knuckles said

"Never gonna happen" sonic heard shadow say that threw the phone

"shut up Shadow talk later sonic" knuckles said and hung up.

"What's that mean?" Knuckles asked Shadow in pissed of tone

"I know you like Rouge and your never gonna get her with the way you act" Shadow said

"Well than how can I get her like you would know" Knuckles said

"Well" shadow paused "I already have" he said bragging. Knuckles jaw almost dropped how why the fuck would Rouge ever go with he thought "now if excuse me I gonna see ah what her name? I'll remember it on the way" Shadow said without really caring

"Typical you and how did you get Rouge?" Knuckles asked

"It was back in early grade 9 I was the emo mysteries guy she could change but after a weak we decided to just stay friends best decision ever" Shadow said he then walk into the garage and started up his Bike. Great even the girl I like has gotten with Shadow Knuckles thought. Suddenly Shadow came back in "forgot my jacket" shadow said he grabbed his jacket when he got to the garage door he stopped "oh and I'm bringing her here" Shadow said then he left.

Tails got out of the shower and he saw Sonic getting ready to leave "Sonic where are you going?" Tails asked

"Oh out with Knuckles" Sonic said "you should call Silver see if he wants to hang out" Sonic said

"Yah I'll call him in a bit" Tails said without meaning it

"Come call him I know it been 3 years but he was your best friend the only one you've had" Sonic said in nicest way possible he then left and took the car. Tails thought about that it was true other than Silver Tails never had a real friend he picked up the phone and called him "

"Hello who is this?" Silver asked "hey Silver" Tails said a bit nervously fearing he was interrupting Silver if he was with Blaze.

"Tails" Silver said very happily

"I just wanted to ask you want to hang out if I'm not interrupting anything" Tails said

"Sure nothing's going on here" Silver said

"Great where you want to meet up?" Tails asked

"I was just thinking your place" Silver said

"Great" Tails said excited.

Sonic was driving over to Knuckles house he drove in and saw Knuckles standing there he instantly got in the passage seat.

"What's the rush?" Sonic asked acting like he didn't already know

"The rush is Shadow bringing a girl over I don't want to be there" Knuckles said

"Where do you want to go?" Sonic said this was a normal thing for Sonic to do Knuckles needed someone to hang with while Shadow brought girls home

"the usual place" Knuckles answered they were both so used to this they had a spot for this occasion. They went to a coffee shop Dunkin Chaos they walked in sat down and got their usual they didn't even have to ask Sonic got a coffee with extra sugar and Knuckles got a hot Chocolate.

"Sonic you know what Shadow told me today?" Knuckles asked

"what you'll never get a girlfriend I heard" Sonic said and had a quick chuckle

"no he and Rouge dated" Knuckles said as if it was the biggest news ever

"yah I knew" Sonic said bluntly

"you knew and you never told me" Knuckles said a bit pissed off.

"Me and Shadow both thought it would be better if you didn't know" Sonic said

"oh thanks" Knuckles said.

"So how were things with Rouge in history?" Sonic asked

"Went about as well as you would expect" Knuckles said

"Badly" Sonic said they both laughed "don't worry buddy I think you'll get her one day" Sonic said.

"Thanks Sonic it nice hearing encouragement Shadow just makes things worse" Knuckles said. "So how were things with Amy?" Knuckles asked

"A lot better than expected" Sonic said happily Knuckles eye went wide open did he just say that time with Amy wasn't horrible Knuckles thought.

"Really" Knuckles said shocked

"Yah she was pretty normal" Sonic said

"She didn't try to get closer to you at all or anything?" Knuckles asked

"No she was talking about Shadow already getting girls and asked me if I was planning anything special for are last year" Sonic said

"What did you tell her?" Knuckles asked

"Just that I'm having a party because Tails is finally in high school" Sonic said

"maybe she acting normal because she realized you don't like her or she planning something" Knuckles said they kept talking about what Amy could be planning and other things in school until the average time Shadow would be done.

Silver walked up to Tails house he was so happy he always loved coming to Tails place he always was making some crazy gadget. Tails let him in "any new project you've been working on since I left did you ever finish that plane?" Silver asked Tails was amazed he remembered that he remembers working on it with Silver before he moved schools.

"Yah I did" Tails said

"Well where is it?" Silver asked

"it at my mom's house she said I can't bring it here for some stupid reason" Tails said Silver look a bit sad he and Tails worked hard on that he always wanted to see it fly.

"Well we can build something new" Silver said

"Sorry we can't my mom doesn't want me making anything here after I burned down the Sonics last house" Tails said sad. Tails showed him around the house it was small it could barley hold 1 extra person. They eventually just sat on the couch

"How long have you and Blaze been together?" Tails asked

"We got together in April of grade 8" Silver said "why did you want to know?" Silver asked

"I just wanted to know when you guys got together" Tails said "do I need more of a reason?" Tails said

"I guess not" Silver said "How Sonic been doing? last time I saw him was like 4 years ago" Silver said

"Sonic been doing fine as always" Tails said Tails and Silver kept talking they didn't even hear Sonic coming home. Sonic walked in and he saw Silver sitting on the couch with Tails. Good Tails you actually took my advice Sonic thought surprised he actually called Silver. He took a Seat on the chair next to the couch.

"Hey Sonic you got a lot taller since I last saw you" Silver said

"I was about to say the same to you" Sonic said back at Silver Sonic always liked Silver he and Tails worked well together even after about 4 years things are still the same with them.

"Sonic did you go out with Knuckles because Shadow was bringing a Girl over to their house?" Tails asked but he knew the answer already

"How did you know?" Sonic said He was always amazed how fast Tails figured it out

"You accidently dialed me when you were in the car with him" Tails said Silver just sat there and listened they changed so much they no longer disliked each other like they did when he last visited.

"Well I better get going" Silver said

I'll drive you home" Sonic said Sonic wanted to drive him home for some information on how women worked he needed to know what was with Amy. "Hey Silver can I ask you something?" Sonic said

"Sure what is it" Silver said nervous oh god I knew he was planning something Silver thought

"Their this girl who likes me maybe I didn't say that right she is more obsessed with me" Sonic said

"Ok what you what some advice on how to get her of your back or something" Silver said relived he just needs help with girls thank god Silver thought

"Today she acted normal around me most of the time she would try to do something but she was just normal" Sonic said

"Well she probably over you" Silver said

"No she isn't I could tell by that she sat beside me and walked with me to class" Sonic said "So I need another option on this do you think she planning something or she knows that I'm not into her" Sonic said Silver sat there and thought he had an Idea who it was but just to be sure

"Who is she?" Silver finally asked

"Amy Rose" Sonic said

"Her of course last time I saw her was right before first period and she said I hope this is the year I get a class with Sonic" Silver said They arrived at Silver house Sonic now knew she was still in to him a lot and like always desperately wanted a class with him. He now suspected she was planning something but what?

 _What is her plan does she have a plan the couples ban and what will Egg man do next. I got a review as I made this chapter to not make blob paragraphs so I did Please someone anyone give me advice Ideas I would love to hear them all._


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic High School

Chapter 5: Saturday

 _Let's just skip3 week ahead to Saturday nothing really happened since the first day of importance except Shadow got in trouble breaking the no couples rule other than that everything was normal. Amy was still being normal around Sonic Knuckles is failing with Rouge Tails was getting closer to cream and spending a lot of time with Silver and Shadow did what he did best._

Sonic woke up it was 7:00 Am He always hated sleeping he thought it you shouldn't waste your day sleeping. Tails on the other hand loved sleep in is bed he always thought of something while he was asleep. Sonic walked down stairs he got himself some breakfast nothing special just a bagel. He sat around thinking what was Amy planning he knew she still liked him because that was obvious anyone could see that but the way she did everything changed she no longer freaked out when seeing Sonic just talked to him and the truth was Sonic liked it. Maybe it the no couple rule Sonic thought but then realized she was acting this way before they knew about the rule.

About an Hour had past he got a call from Knuckles. "Hey what going on" Sonic asked

"Nothing just woke up and found this girl down stair leaving didn't even know she was here" Knuckles said

"Geeze even with this new rule he doing better than ever" Sonic said "anything else going on did you just want to tell me that?" Sonic asked

"No listen I got to go to a fight tomorrow so tell them a lie I don't care what it is" Knuckles said Sonic was trying to remember what he was talking about then it hit him Knuckles has a boxing match tonight (Knuckles was a small time Boxer).

"Alright I won't tell anyone I'll just say you're visiting your mom" Sonic said then hung up. Sonic sat on the couch watching T.V. he was bored before Tails moved in he would be playing games or something but he doesn't want to wake up Tails. Another hour went by and Tails finally woke Sonic forgot how much he sleeps in. "hey sleepy head" Sonic said

"Hey" Tails said "how long have you been up?" Tails asked

"Since about 7" Sonic said Sonic went to take a shower it was something he liked to do he was just waiting for Tails to wake up.

Knuckles was sitting on a chair watching a movie he kept it quiet he never wants to wake Shadow again last time he got his ass kicked. But that was 3 years ago Knuckles got a lot stronger since then but still Shadow can really kick some ass when he wanted to.

Knuckles didn't want anyone to know about his fighting because his friend all jokes aside really do care about him. Besides Sonic was the one knew and Sonic only knows because he got him unto boxing in the first place. It was about noon when Shadow finally got up this was early for him on the weekends.

"You're up early" Knuckles said jokingly

"I had" Shadow suddenly cut himself off he didn't want Knuckles to know he had a bad dream about Maria again.

"You had what?" Knuckles asked Shadow turned to Knuckles didn't say a word he just gave a look that said you don't need to know. Knuckles turned back to the T.V Shadow sat on the couch they both watched Knuckles couldn't stop thinking about what was he going to say. Shadow knew he had to tell Knuckles something or else he would spread some rumor or something.

"Alright Knuckles what I wanted to say was I had a huge pain in my head and I deiced to walk it off" Shadow lied. Knuckles knew he was lying that never stopped before Knuckles thought. They both sat watching the movie until noon when Knuckles left to his car to go work out.

"Where are you going?" Shadow asked

"No were important" Knuckles said hoping to god shadow would be himself and not show any concern.

"Oh alright" Shadow said knowing he was up to something. After Knuckles left. Shadow called Rouge "Rouge Knuckles is up to something" Shadow said bluntly

"Why should I care?" Rouge said

"Because if there are many thing Knuckles is bad at and lying is something he is horrible at so he tries to never lie" Shadow said trying his hardest to get Rouge to go after him his Bike needed some repairs and he knew if he would cave into Rouge.

"Alright I'll go find him" Rouge said she then hung up "lazy shadow can't find his own roommate as to get me to do it" Rouge said murdering to herself. She got in her car and called Knuckles. I can't believe I doing this Rouge thought.

"Hey Rouge" Knuckles said cool and calm

"Hey Knuckles where are you" Rouge said a bit disgusted

Knuckles thought long and hard should I tell her or not. He thought about how stupid he was this was a chance to get some one on one time with Rouge "I'm at Gym" Knuckles said. Rouge then grabbed her own Gym clothes and went to see Knuckles

"Great I'll meet you their" Rouge said. She then drove to the Gym when she got their she saw Knuckles lifting some weights. Whoa she thought he looks good. Knuckles was going way above his normal weight limit trying to impress Rouge it wasn't working that well.

"Hey" Knuckles said tired but he didn't want to show sigh that was too much for him

"Hey" Rouge said back. Dam he look good no remember who this is Rouge thought. Knuckles gave her a quick smile

"So why did you want to know where I was?" Knuckles asked

"I was just thinking about you" she quickly thought of a lie she didn't even realize what she had said. Knuckles knew that was a lie but he didn't care she was here that all that mattered to him. They talked Rouge tried to get some useful info out of him but he was surprisingly not giving anything away and this is Rouge he talking to.

Back to Sonic. "So your class's have been going good I'm guessing" Sonic said

"Yah there fine there easy but the people suck" Tails said angrily

"What about Cream you told me she alright" Sonic said

Tails stood there for a second He didn't want show Sonic he was blushing "Other than her they mostly all suck thank god I have in 2 of my class's" Tails said a fast trying to get her of his mind

Sonic was happy that Tails had someone to talk to in his class's after Silver left Tails was anytime he came home to see his mom he hated the people at school. Then He thought could Tails have crush on Cream he always seem to avoid her in conversation.

A little bit later Sonic got a call from Amy. Sonic was terrified he answered the phone "hello" Sonic said frightful

"Hey Sonic I just wondering If you wanted to meet up" Amy said

Sonic was terrified to answer if he said no she might kick his ass if He said yes he would be alone with Amy. "Sure where do you want to go?" Sonic said uneasy

"Just to a coffee shop" Amy said

"Alright see you I'll pick you up" Sonic said. Sonic didn't want to go but he had to know what was Amy planning he hung up on her. Then walked to the car right before he was stopped

"Where are you going?" Tails asked Sonic knew he would find out eventually so he told him

"I going to get coffee with Amy" Sonic said Tails eye went wide open he couldn't be leave what he heard Sonic going out with Amy what does she have on him. Sonic saw that he was surprised he knew he would be. "I'm going willingly she doesn't she not black mailing me" Sonic said reassuring. Sonic got in his car and Drove to Amy's house what am I thinking Sonic thought I just know I will regret this. When he got to her house he walked up to the door he rang the doorbell Amy answered Sonic was amazed she was in her normal clothes she was really wasn't treating this like a date.

"Hey Amy ready to gout out?" Sonic asked immediately regretting what he said this not a date He thought

"Yah let go" Amy said

On their way to a coffee shop Amy barley said a word. She was thinking I can't beleave it me and Sonic alone no one else to bother us. Sonic knew she would do something but what? was his question. When they entered Sonic saw someone he never wanted to see outside of school Big the cat so he went to table on the other side of the store.

"How are things" Sonic asked awkwardly he wanted to ask why been acting different around him but he could not just say that.

"Everything is fine" Amy said she didn't care if Sonic was being a awkward she just liked having around "Sonic there is something I need to tell you" Amy said

Oh god no this is why she brought me here so she can drop some big news on me Sonic thought

"You see..." Amy was cut off when Sonic bolted out the door I knew he would do that Amy thought she

Back to Knuckles and Rouge. Rouge decided while she was here might as well get a work out she forgot Knuckles was still in the Gym. He was watching her not creepily just every once and while look in her direction he wanted to make a move but what? Then he got an Idea a contest on the treadmill she always loved beating him in anything he walked toward the tread mill next to her he set the speed a little bit higher than hers. Oh god is really trying this Idiot Rouge thought. But she joined in on his game they kept one upping each other speed until she messed with his speed and Knuckles flew of the treadmill.

"Oh come on really did you have to cheat" Knuckles said in a flirting way

"The game got boring I wanted to mix things up Rouge said as she walked to the showers. Was that good or am I still were I started? He thought. He then went and changed had a shower and went home it was 10:00 he got to get some sleep.

"What took you so long" Shadow asked startling Knuckles a bit

"I was just at the Gym" Knuckles said

"For around 6 hours" Shadow said he knew Knuckles he never went to the Gym that long

"Yah Rouge met up with me so we spent some time talking but yah about 6 hours at the Gym. That reminded shadow he had to call Rouge on what she learned

"So how bad did you fuck up your time with Rouge" Shadow said

"It went better than usual" Knuckles said bragging. The 2 guys talked mostly Shadow telling him how much he failed at getting Rouge but Knuckles didn't mind He had a feeling Shadow sent her why else would she come out to find him.

Tails was sitting in his house when He got a call that probably Sonic telling me how offal his day was Tails thought.

"Hello who is this?" Tails asked. There was no answer he was just about to hang up when he heard a voice.

"Hey Tails" It was Cream she sounded nervous

"Hey Cream" Tails said nervously back

"I was just calling to make sure you don't forget about the Science project" Cream said

"Oh thanks for reminding me" Tails did remember it but he didn't care she then hung up. Man what was that about she knows I would never forget any work? Tails thought.

Back to Sonic. Shortly after Sonic ran out of the store he realized he left his car and his wallet that had his key at the Coffee shop. Well that just great she has all my money and my car, and when my mom find out she will kill me Sonic thought. He pulled out his phone but it was dead so he deiced just to walk home. When he got home he saw his car Sonics jaw dropped he ran over to it nearly crying and saw a note on the wind shield

"Looks like you forgot your stuff please don't run off we don't have to talk about I you probably thought it was about you but I not I'll tell you later Amy" Sonic was so happy that he got his stuff back his mom doesn't have to kill him but what did Amy want to tell him and who was it about?

 _What do you think Amy wanted to tell Sonic? Knuckles and Rouge will it happen? And so much more will happen in the next chapter. Please review and all that junk thank you for reading I really appreciate it and tell me you what you think Amy wanted to say to Sonic till next time._


	6. Chapter 6

Sonic High School

Chapter 6: the girl's perspective

 _If you made it this far thank means a lot anyway. I have been thinking that I don't have Amy Rouge Blaze and Cream in the story at all so I decided this Chapter would be about them. And I probably have screwed up this already but the years Tails and Silver spend apart I keep forgetting that so I might screw that up._

It been 3 day since Sonic and Amy talked on Sunday they didn't talk and on Monday they ovoid each other. But today was Tuesday Amy woke up from her bed thinking if she screwed everything she was working towards with Sonic. She ate some breakfast got dressed and walked to school she lived about a block away so it took no time. When she walked in she saw Rouge.

"Hey Rouge how was your weekend?" Amy asked

"Nothing special beside Shadow made me spend time with Knuckles" she said with disgust

"Why did he do that?" Amy asked

"He wanted me to find out what Knuckles was doing something dumb like that and apparently I was the only one who could get the information" Rouge said pissed of

Amy thought why would Shadow send Rouge "maybe it because Knuckles likes you" Amy said

Rouge eyes went wide open "how could I have not known" Rouge thought "come on Knuckles may like me as a friend but not in that way" Rouge said trying to convince herself. The 2 girls went their separate ways.

Blaze entered the school with Silver they were stopped by the new security robot they were holding hands and that was against the rule no couple rule "stop your action" the robot said

Blaze almost broke it face of but Silver held her back. Suddenly Eggman appeared "sorry new part of the rule the dumb robots don't know that yet you get off for free don't worry I will get them out of here" Eggman said. Silver and Blaze walked away

"This no couple thing is a stupid rule we have to get this to stop" Blaze said

"Blaze we can be with each other outside of school" Silver said trying to calm her down

"You're right Silver but I'm afraid we will break the rule one day and get suspended or worse expelled" Blaze said concerned

"We won't don't worry" Silver said reassuring he wanted to give her a hug or a kiss but didn't. They both then left to go to class

Cream was sitting in Science class waiting for it to start when Tails sat down next to her this was the latest he ever been to class 3 minutes before it started. Cream was worried that he wasn't going to come to class he allay there before her Tails had a troubled look on his face "anything wrong Tails" Cream asked concerned

Tails took awhile to answer until finally "just the usual asshole Cream nothing new" Tails said sad. Tails was very passive when it came to confrontations he most of the time didn't care and he hated when other people fought for him.

"You should not just let people push you around Tails you got stand your ground" Cream said inspiring

"Yah next I see him I'll punch him in the face" Tails said sarcastically

"I serious Tails don't let yourself be bullied" Cream said

"I know but what can I do?" Tails asked

"You could…" Cream stopped herself she didn't know. Tails gave her a look that said it alright but is wasn't

"It's alright Cream I will think of something" Tails said reassuring.

Blaze sat in her math class bored out of her mind the teacher was blabbing on about something she didn't care all she wanted was class to end so she could eat a talk with Silver the bell finally rang and she walked to the cafeteria when suddenly she stopped she felt a hand on her shoulder who could it be she turned to see Big the Cat she was nearly scared to death.

"What do you want you fat idiot" Blaze said with fire in her eyes

"Do you know were froggy is?" Big asked

"No I don't know where your stupid frog is now leave me alone I told you never talk to me in school" Blaze said very pissed of

"Ok little sister" Big said and then he gave her big hug she knew he meant well but he was so annoying some times.

She walked into the caf to see Silver sitting with Tails "they sure have been sending a lot of time together recently but I guess 4 years apart is a long time they are best friends" Blaze thought

"Oh hey blaze just was telling Silver about this cool new invention see you guy" Tails said as he walked off to Sonic and the others.

"What was the invention?" Blaze asked very curious

"Just something we plan on working" Silver said

"Great more time spent with Tails" Blaze thought "so anything going on" Blaze said she wanted to give him a kiss or a hug but the robots would see them

"Nothing really" Silver said telling something was up with blaze "what's wrong" Silver asked

"I just hate this no couple rule so much it just doesn't seem to do anything but cause people to be afraid around there boy/girlfriend" Blaze said

"Blaze don't worry about it the rule will eventually go away eggman fighting for us right now" Silver said trying to keep her calm

"I don't trust eggman he something seam of maybe it just the name but I don't think he doing what he saying" Blaze said quiet

"You're starting to sound paranoid Blaze it will be alright" Silver said

Blaze wanted to believe that but she couldn't get the feeling eggman is behind the no couple rule and the security robots.

Over to Amy. Amy walked into the cafeteria she saw Sonic sitting in his usual spot with Tails and Knuckles she wanted to walk over there but she couldn't suddenly Rouge came up behind her.

"Having trouble with Sonic?" Rouge asked Amy looked at Rouge and nodded. Rouge then grabbed her and pulled into the bathroom

"Why the hell are we here?" Amy asked confused

"This is the only place the robots don't follow" Rouge said "I don't want who ever listen to them to know these things" she continued "So what happened with Sonic?" Rouge asked

"Everything was going so well then we went to get some coffee and I said there something I want to tell you then he bolted" Amy said depressed

"What did you want to tell him that you love him?" Rouge asked

"No!" Amy said agitated "it doesn't matter what it was I lost him" Amy sat down on the ground almost about to cry

"Amy get off the ground lisen Sonic was going to spent time with you outside of school that has to mean something he was most likely afraid of what you were going to say" Rouge said encouraging

"Yah your right" Amy said happily and got up "he was going to spend time with me outside of school that means he not completely afraid of me anymore" Amy said

"But what are you going to do now?" Rouge asked

"I guess just talk to him find out what going on with him" Amy said then they both walked out of the bathroom and had their lunch

Cream was sitting alone in the hall eating her lunch she wanted to see Amy but she didn't like the cafeteria and plus she didn't know anyone Amy spent time with she would be the odd one out. More and more people walked by her not even saying hello or even looking at her she finally had enough and got up to find Amy. When Cream entered the cafeteria she saw Amy and saw that she was sitting with Tails Cream didn't know why they with each other then she saw Sonic now she knew. Cream stood there for a second thinking about Amy and Tails her only friends. As she was standing she saw that Tails was looking at her waving for her to come over she waved back "well I have to go over now" Cream thought. Cream nervously took a seat next to Amy.

"Cream you finally came" Amy said so happy and gave her a hug somehow a robot didn't see and they were not scolded

"Yah I finally decided to come here" Cream said nervous. She saw that Sonic looked at her then whispered something to Tails she didn't hear it

"So this is the girl that Tails has been spending so much time with" Sonic teased

"We don't spend that much time together it only in class's" Tails said Amy gave sonic a look that said come on really Sonic saw her and looked away instantly.

It was 5 minutes before lunch ends everyone went to their class. Amy and Sonic walked to History they didn't say a word Amy sat next to Sonic she could tell he was uncomfortable.

"Sonic sorry that I freaked you out I shouldn't have said what I said" Amy said apologetic

Sonic looked at her she couldn't tell if he was mad or sad. "Why are you apologizing?" Sonic asked "I'm the one who ran off and left you I should be apologizing" Sonic said

"Why didn't you?" Amy asked

Sonic sighed "because I thought you were mad at me" Sonic said quietly. Amy felt so many things joy confusion and sadness. She was happy because Sonic didn't hate her. She was sad because she should have said something to him earlier. And she was confused why he thought she was mad at him.

"Why did you think I was mad at you because I not" Amy said sincerely

"Just how I left you and you gave some wired stares and I don't know" Sonic said

"I thought you were mad at me" Amy said

"No I was mad at myself leaving you over something you were going to say I just thought it was something and I just ran" Sonic said Sonic then sat and sat nothing "what did you want to tell me?" Sonic asked

Amy sat there should she tell him "come on you have to come clean" Amy thought. "It was just about Cream and Tails" Amy said like it was some horrible news

"That it man I overreacted and what about Cream and Tails" Sonic asked

"It's just Cream doesn't have a lot of friends before Tails it was just me I was like…" Amy couldn't finish

"Like an older sister" Sonic said

"Exactly and she doesn't know how to tell if boys like her a lot" Amy said awkwardly

"It's alright Tails is not stupid he can play it cool he can really act like he doesn't like a girl at all" Sonic said

"So do you think he like her?" Amy asked

"I don't know too soon to tell he usually avoids talking about her" Sonic said. Amy knew that Sonic was telling the truth and that he truly was sorry about what he did.

"Amy I'm really sorry I thought you were going say" Sonic stopped Amy looked at him

"What?" Amy asked

"Nothing and thanks for bringing my stuff back" Sonic said sincerely

"We fixed everything" Amy thought

Blaze was sitting in English with Silver she still was thinking if Eggman was really trying to help them or not. "Hey Silver do you think this no couple thing will ever go away?" Blaze asked

"Like I said Eggman is on our side he will stop this" Silver said

"I still don't trust him he come in this year tells us the new rule and now there are robots spying on us something just seams of" Blaze said

"You got to learn to trust people" Silver said

"I trust you" Blaze said

"Well you got to learn to trust people than me" Silver said

"Maybe you should be less trust worthy" Blaze mumbled. Silver either didn't hear or care because he didn't respond.

Meanwhile Rouge was in hell right now stuck beside Knuckles Shadow was not here she was ready to get out of there. Knuckles was blabbing on about something she finally learned how to tune him out.

"So why did you come to the Gym on Saturday?" Knuckles asked. Rouge didn't answer he yelled in her ear that got her attention. She slapped him in the face.

"Don't ever do that again and what" Rouge was very pissed of

"Why did you come to see me at the gym on Saturday?" Knuckles said

"Because I just did" Rouge lied badly

"No I think there was another reason" Knuckle said

"Fine you want the truth" Rouge said knuckles nodded. "The truth is Shadow wanted me to find you" Rouge said

"Why?" Knuckles asked

"I don't know he just called and said find out were Knuckles is my Bike at the shop" Rouge said "Now leave me alone" Rouge said.

Cream was sitting in computer tech with Tails she didn't know what to say they spent most of the period not talking. Tails finally broke the Ice "So you finally deiced to join us at lunch" Tails said

"Yah I didn't know you and Amy eat tougher" Cream said

"Well sometime I'm with my friend Silver" Tails said "but what does that change?" Tails asked

"It means I will know more than one person at the Table" Cream said a bit pathetic

"Hey you should get to know them I didn't know them at first I was the odd man out but know were good buds" Tails said encouraging

Cream smiled "He always know just what to say" Cream thought

It was the end of the Day Amy and Rouge met up before walking home. "So how did thing go with Sonic Rouge asked

"Great he apologized to me thanked me for bringing his stuff back he told me why he avoided me and it was like it never happened" Amy said

Why did he avoid you" Rouge asked

"He thought I was mad at him and I thought he was mad at me" Amy said laughing Rouge didn't

"Well how were things with Knuckles" Amy asked

"Terrible Shadow wasn't even here to save me" Rouge said

"Come on I know some part of you like Knuckles" Amy teased

"I do not" Rouge sad angrily

"I'm just teasing I know you don't like him. Rouge thought about that the truth was she kinda did like Knuckles she liked how stupid he was around her, she liked he always wanted to listen, and she liked having him around it made her always smile on the inside.

 _I'm gonna leave this chapter here next will either be Sonics party or a day in the life of Shadow. I really liked this chapter I got something I wanted out like Blaze she had one line before this (I think) Cream only should up in Tails class. Amy I have used but I felt like I need more of her and Rouge other than last chapter nothing except a bit of the 3_ _rd_ _chapter. Please if you want tell me what you thought of the change of perspective did you like it and should I do the Shadow chapter or not I don't know don't care if you vote or not._


	7. Chapter 7

Sonic High School

Chapter 7: A day in the life of Shadow

 _I know that I asked you guys what should be the next Chapter but honestly shortly after posting it I realized Shadow has not done much so I'll give him a chapter. After this it will be back to normal._

Shadow was sleeping in his bed having another nightmare about Maria. Shadow woke up sweating, panting and scared. "What is going on these dreams used to be once a year now it once a week" Shadow Though. Most of the time it was just Maria face and then it went black this time he saw something new a man an old man what did it all mean? Shadow saw the time He had to get ready it was 10 minutes after school began. He got dressed didn't eat and went to school when he got there first period was half way done. He walked in and saw Sonic and sat beside him.

"What took you so long?" Sonic asked

"I overslept" Shadow said coldly. Sonic looked at him Shadow could tell he knew that Sonic knew that was not the full story.

"Did you have another bad dream about that girl?" Sonic asked

"How do you know about that?" Shadow asked surprised

"You told me a couple years ago this is what you were like on that day" Sonic said

"I can't believe you remember that" Shadow said

"I remember a lot of things about my friends" Sonic said "so was it anything new" Sonic asked

Shadow didn't want to answer but he needed someone to talk to "No nothing new" Shadow lied "But it is coming back more often" Shadow said

"Maybe it something going on in your life Shadow" Sonic said. The 2 then didn't talk for the rest of the period Shadow just thought what could it be only thing he could think of was all the girls he was bringing home "maybe it trying to tell me to slow down" Shadow thought. Was that the reason or was it something else Shadow needed to find out why the dream keeps coming back to him. The class ended and shadow was still thinking until someone grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey you alright you look like you've seen a ghost" Rouge said

"Maybe I have" Shadow thought "it just the dream about that girl it keep coming back" Shadow said

"Shadow it alright it just a dream" Rouge said

"No it feels so real like I was there" Shadow said

"That what we all think in some dreams" Rouge said

Nothing really happened in second period Shadow just kept thinking about the dream. When it was lunch lots of girls asked Shadow to sit with them but he refused them all.

"Am I seeing this right Shadow is refusing an opportunity to get in a girl pants" Knuckles said joking. Shadow though about what he said he was right was this dream coming up because he was using women?

"Hello Shadow you there" Sonic asked snapping his fingers. Suddenly Shadow turned to them

"What?" Shadow said pissed of

"Nothing you just don't seem alright" Knuckles said

"I'm fine I just not interested in those girls" shadow said. Everyone jaws dropped they could not believe what they just heard

"You're turning down a girl are you the real shadow" Rouge said

Shadow deiced to skip the next 2 class's he laid on the grass he suddenly started to day dream. Shadow could see Maria and the old man but it was different this time he could move.

"Shadow come over here" Maria said Shadow was in a large house bigger than the school. He walked over to Maria and the Old Man they were saying something but he couldn't hear them he was confused then they were lit on fire he could hear a voice not Maria it was a woman but he didn't recognize it.

"I'm so sorry is there anything I can do" The voice said depressed

Right after that Shadow woke up "what… the fuck… was that" Shadow said panting he got up and saw that everything was normal. He now knew a little more that he it was some sort of repressed memory "why did that voice ask me that what were they on fire" shadow thought so many question and no answers but he was getting closer to finding out what the fuck happened.

He went home Knuckles was already there "where the fuck did you go?" Knuckles asked

"I went to find something" Shadow said

"Did you find it?" Knuckles asked

"Not yet hopefully soon" Shadow said. Shadow needed more information on that day when he find the truth of who Maria and this old man were maybe then he can finally go back to normal.

 _Ok I know this was a short chapter but I got what I wanted to say out and its one character I can't do much with one character the next chapter will be much longer_ and it will be the party so what do you think happened in Shadow past, this time I won't reveal it next chapter it will take some time before this comes back. Hope you liked it this was my favorite chapter so far till next time.


	8. Chapter 8

Sonic High school

Chapter 8: The party

 _We are finally here after 2 bonus chapters we are at the party I hope it as good as I want it to be. The Shadow Chapter was going to be in this one but I felt it didn't quite fit within with it and I didn't fit in with the girl chapter so I gave it own but enough about last chapter time for this chapter. I'm also not the biggest party guy._

It was party day Sonic went to school everything was normal no one acted different he made sure everyone was coming and the school day blew by and Sonic went home he had to get the party ready.

Tails didn't know there was a party so Silver spent time distracting him. Sonic knew that Tails is not the party guy but he wanted Tails to be at this party so he could not tell him about it Sonic got all the stuff they needed. It was 6:00 PM the party was just about to start everyone was coming. Sonic heard the door bell ring it was Tails and Silver Sonic locked the door when Tails went to the living room he saw everyone was there Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge, Amy, Blaze, and Cream "What this all about" Tails said he thought it was an intervention or something.

"It a party" Sonic said "I know you're not the party guy but I kept with just us alright" Sonic said

Then the door rang Sonic answered and it was a lot of people they were here for the party. They came rushing in there was at least 2 hundred they couldn't all fit in the house so most of them went out back. Tails looked at Sonic "just us" Tails said angrily

Sonic then looked at the gang "who told about the party?" Sonic asked. They all looked at Knuckles

"Sorry it slipped out in one of my class I didn't know it would get this big" Knuckles said apologetically

The party raged on for 2 hours everyone was getting drunk making out and getting very wild out back inside it was more contained. After about 2 more hours everyone but Tails, Amy, Sonic, Rouge, and Cream were drunk. So many guys were hitting on Rouge but Knuckles beat the shit out of them all. Shadow was being Shadow getting all the girls. Blaze and Silver were somewhere and Amy and Sonic just sat on the couch talking. "Sonic I have to tell you you're an ass sometimes" Amy said

"And you can be a real annoying bitch" Sonic said. It was a good thing the music was loud or else something might of happened.

"But I will always love you Sonic" Amy said

"What?" Sonic said it was so loud he couldn't hear her and she was 2 feet in front of him

"I said I love you" Amy said Sonic still couldent hear but didn't say anything. Amy then went up stairs to find Shadow in the guest room with 3 girls she instantly walked back down stairs back to Sonic. Sonic grabbed Amy hand and he took her down stair were they found Tails and Cream.

"What are you 2 doing down here?" Sonic asked

"Just talking we could not hear each other up there" Cream said The 4 sat down stairs they played I never down that someone say something they have never done and if the other have they take a drink.

"I never kissed a boy" Cream said no one drank.

"I never kissed a girl" Tails said Sonic took a drink then Amy took a drink reluctantly they all looked at her amazed

"It was at a party I got drunk and she kissed me" Amy said. The game went on for a while Sonic and Amy have drinking a lot and Tails and cream have finished one bottle. Then Cream remembered she get home soon.

"Sorry guys I got to go" Cream said got up and left

"You need a lift?" Sonic offered

"I won't take a ride from any of you" Cream said.

Sonic walked over to Tails gave him a nudged and whispered to him "Walk her home". Tails thought for a quick second

"I'll walk you home" tails said nervously

Cream looked at Tails very happily "I was hoping he would" Cream thought

"It's late you shouldn't walk home alone your house is like an hour and a half long walked" Tails said. The 2 then started to walk to Creams house.

Amy got closer to Sonic he didn't notice thought he was just thinking "hope you make a move" Sonic thought.

Amy then stopped herself "it too soon just wait" Amy thought

"Where do you think silver and blaze went?" Sonic asked

"I don't know" Amy said

Sonic got up "I'll find them" then he walked away

Knuckles was sitting on kitchen table with Rouge. Even though Rouge didn't show it she liked having Knuckles around he protected her from other dunking idiots. They showed up all the time with stupid pick up line like "are you a hells angel" and then knuckles would punch them in the face. Knuckles was surprisingly doing better with Rouge drunk because he spoke normally he didn't act like an idiot how he does most of the time around rouge (weird).

"Rouge you are amazing and I just always wanted to say how I felt about you but never could. Knuckles said Knuckles was about to start again but rouge stopped him

"This is not the best time for this Knuckles" Rouge said. About 30 minute went by and Shadow finally came down stairs he saw Knuckles with Rouge she was laughing and looked like she enjoyed Knuckles

"She has to be drunk" Shadow thought he then walked around looking for anyone else but no one "where is everybody" Shadow thought

Sonic was still looking for Silver and Blaze and then Sonic remembered the cellar they walked over to it to find Silver and Blaze making out.

"Were not interrupting" Sonic said jokingly. He walked over to them to see 3 emety bottle of wine and one almost done Sonic grabbed 2 bottles of wine but Silver stopped him.

"Sonic" Silver said there was a long pause "don't let anyone know were here" Silver said almost falling over (he was a real light weight). Sonic just gave him thumbs up and he left to go back to the basement. When he got down there he saw Amy was crying a bit he walked over to her

"Sorry Amy I left you again" Sonic said sadly

"It's alright you came back this time" Amy said smiling. The 2 then drank there wine and sat in the basement talking. The conversation slowly got more sexual but not between them they were talking about Knuckles and Rouge hooking up Cream and Tails hooking up Silver and Blaze having sex and most of all Shadow.

"Ok 20 buck says that Shadow has had sex with more than 3 girls at the party" Sonic said snickering

"If Tails and Cream hook up that would be so cute" Amy said

"what about Knuckles and Rouge" Sonic said

"What about them" Amy asked

"You think they will get together" Sonic said

"Only if Rouge was so drunk she would forget everything about tonight" Amy said. They both laughed at that. Shadow cam sown stair and over heard some of the conversation.

"Blaze and Silver are most likely doing it in the cellar right now" Amy said

"Shadow probably up stairs right now with 2 no 3 girls" Sonic said.

Shadow then was frozen "they really think I'm a sex maniac" Shadow thought "well I kinda am but come on" Shadow thought he then walked away to find Silver and blaze in the cellar.

Amy then started to cuddle with Sonic but then she stopped herself again Sonic looked at her "I'm amazed she stopped herself" Sonic thought

"Control yourself Amy not now" Amy thought.

Cream and Tails were still walking it was long walk they have barley said a word to each other. Tails finally broke the silence "What do you think going on at the party right now?" Tails asked

"I don't know" Cream said

"Do you think anyone you know" Tails said awkwardly.

"Really Tails that what on your mind" Cream said

"It's not on your" Tails said

"Well yes but really that all you can talk about" Cream said she just wanted to avoid the subject she was not the biggest fan of talking about this Tails then stopped what he was about to say."What else is there to talk about" Cream thought "well this is better than nothing" Cream thought

"I think shadow probably got at least one" Cream said very awkwardly "one girl in bed" Cream said

Tails was amazed she said that "really just one" Tails said

Cream looked Tails she didn't like talking about this but she did anyway "I got a feeling Amy gonna make some sort of move tonight" Cream said

Tails sat there he had the feeling but would she. "Yah she probably will" Tails said

"Sonic will most likely run or something like that" Cream said

"Unless she tied him to the bed" Tails said jokingly they both laughed "but in all seriousness unless he had one too many no way" Tails said

"Why does Sonic not like Amy is he" Cream didn't finish

"He's not gay Cream" tails said "He just doesn't like how obsessed with him she is" tails said

"So if she became normal around him she might have a chance" Cream said

"Maybe" tails said he then realized that was her plan act normal around Sonic then he might go with her Cream thought the same as well.

"That's why she has been so normal around Sonic!" they said and the same time. Just then they arrived at Cream house it was nearly 10:30 Tails was just about to walk back home when Cream gave him a hug.

"Thanks for walking me home" Cream said as hugging him

"No problem and don't worry about me I'll be fine" He said and gave her a hug then he wave goodbye and walked away.

Back at the party Shadow walked into the Cellar to grab some wine and maybe se Blaze and Silver having sex he didn't care but when he walked in Silver and Blaze were just talking. Shadow saw about 8 bottle of wine on the ground.

"Shadow jon us" Silver said

"Yah com on" Blaze said

"Thanks but no thanks I'll leave you two alone" Shadow said and he walked out. The party was starting to die down people were leavening and there were only a couple of stragglers left Shadow sat down on the chair in the main room and saw Rouge and Knuckles cuddling on the couch "Is there anywhere I can go that doesn't have couples" Shadow thought.

It was about midnight and everyone left the party except for the gang Tails walked in to see trash everywhere Shadow and Knuckles laughing Rouge passed out on the couch, Amy Blaze, Sonic, and Silver nowhere to be found.

"What the hell happened here?" Tails asked

Shadow walked over to Tails "where the fuck were you" Shadow said

"Walking Cream home" Tails said

"ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Knuckles said

Tails just sighed "where is Blaze and Silver?" Tails asked

"Last time I saw them was in the cellar" Shadow said

Tails walked to the Cellar when he found them passed out and 8 bottle of wine on the ground "Good thing it a Friday" Tails thought

"Tails that you" Blaze said

"Yah it me" Tails said Blaze got up and walked to Tails

"Are you gay for Silver" Blaze said

Tails face was in shock that she would even consider saying that "No why would you think that" Tails said

"Because you spent a lot of time with him and you always are talking aboot some cool thing" Blaze said

"It been like 4 years since I seen him I just making up for lost time" Tails said

"I sorry Tails I just get a bit jealous of anyone who goes for Silver you was just weird" Blaze said

"It's alright I was spending a lot of time with him just don't jump to conclusions" Tails said and then walked away as he was walking to his room he saw Knuckles sitting against the wall "Knuckle go to sleep on the couch with Rouge" Knuckles did that Tails then went to sleep.

Sonic woke up he looked at the time it was 10:00am his head hurt immensely he felt a hand on his body it was Amy. Sonic almost flipped out but he didn't want to wake her he just grabbed her arm and got out of bed and walked away he could barely remember anything from last night he remembered drinking wine with Amy in the basement everything after that was a blur. When he walked down stairs he saw Shadow sitting on the chair Knuckles and Rouge cuddling on the couch asleep and Tails cleaning things up.

"Hey Sonic' Tails whispered

"Tails I found Amy in my bed with me" Sonic whispered

"What did I miss" Tails asked

"After you and Cream left I went to find Silver and Blaze they were in the cellar I grabbed 3 bottles of wine me and Amy drank them then everything's a blur " Sonic said

"Maybe something happened" Tails said

"Anyway what happened with Cream?" Sonic asked "you better have made a move" Sonic thought

"We walked we talked and we hugged that it" Tails said

"Well at least something went well" Sonic said

"Can you help me clean this trash up" Tails said. Sonic started to help but then thought about something "what Amy thought we had sex" Sonic thought.

"Tails I am really sorry but I have to pretend to have passed out on this chair so Amy doesn't think we had sex" Sonic said.

Tails just looked at Sonic "Come on I can't' clean this up by myself" Tails thought. "That does makes" Tails said

"I'm not doing this just because I don't want to clean this up Tails" Conic said as he sat down on the chair.

About 10 minutes later Rouge woke she was holding tightly on to Knuckles she fell of the couch and saw Tails. "Did he put me like that Tails?" Rouge asked

"No" Tails said "can you help me clean up this mess?" Tails said in a kind way

"Yah don't worry I'll help" Rouge said

Slowly but surely the rest of the gang woke up first Knuckles then Silver, Next Blaze and finally Shadow but still no Amy.

Amy woke up and when she found out she was in Sonic bed many things went through her head "Did I have sex with sonic or am I just sleeping in his bed or did he put me here?" Amy thought. She then walked down stair and played it off as if she fell asleep in the bathroom. "Hey guys" Amy said

"Amy you're finally awake" Rouge said

"Yah" Amy said as she saw Sonic asleep on a chair (faking it) she was so relived she didn't have sex with Sonic.

 _Why was Amy in Sonic bed will Tails make a move on Cream and is Rouge subconsciously in love with Knuckles or did Shadow or Knuckles put her there. Man I wanted to do this Chapter so badly but I put 2 Chapter in before this and anyone who skipped chapter 6 read it, it is a good chapter._


	9. Chapter 9

Sonic High School

Chapter 9: Aftermath

 _I know I update constantly but I got nothing better to do (except play baseball) so this is like a pass time now. We left with Sonic and Amy sleeping together Amy doesn't know and Sonic not sure if they had sex Rouge and Knuckles getting closer and Cream and Tails getting a lot closer._

Sonic listened to everyone waiting to wake up he thought everyone had left so he got up and saw Amy on the couch he almost went back to faking it but she saw him. "Hey had a nightmare or something?" Amy asked

"Something like that" Sonic said "Amy what do you remember of last night?" Sonic asked

"The last thing I remember was coming up stairs and going into the bathroom I guess I passed out in there" Amy said. Sonic knew she was lying but didn't care.

"I don't remember much after are talk down stairs" Sonic said "I woke up here" Sonic said

"I can see that" Amy said adorably.

"What the fuck did I do last night with Amy did we have sex or did we just cuddle and why did I do it" Sonic thought. They then went to clean up the mess.

Knuckles and Rouge were cleaning up the kitchen "Knuckles did you or Shadow put me on you?" Rouge asked. Knuckles almost stared to laugh "that asshole he did" Rouge thought "what is so funny" Rouge asked

"The way you said that and no we didn't alright" Knuckles said

"Ok Knuckles I believe you" Rouge said she really did. Knuckles had no idea if Shadow did that or not but he didn't care.

Blaze and Silver were cleaning up the back yard. "Do you think anything happened between us" Silver asked

"No" Blaze said

"How do you know?" Silver asked

"Because unlike you I remember what I did when I was drunk" Blaze said but Silver could tell that wasn't the only reason she knew.

It was Monday and what shitty day no one could remember anything from the party and it was a Monday so it just naturally sucked. Sonic walked to his first class He and Shadow were just talking "Ok so after the party I woke up with Amy in my bed cuddling with me and I have no idea what happened" Sonic said

"Well it's obvious you popped her cherry" Shadow said jokingly

"I'm serious" Sonic said

"All right you had your clothes on so unless you had sex put all your clothes back on fell asleep I would say there no way you 2 had sex" Shadow said. Shadow was right there no way they would have sex and put their clothes back on.

"Thanks Shadow you really calmed me down" Sonic said relieved

Amy was in class with Rouge "Rouge I fell asleep in Sonic bed at the party and I have no idea how I got there and why" Amy said

"Amy calm down it not like you had sex with him or anything" Rouge said

"But that's the thing when I saw him sleeping on the couch he looked like he was faking it" Amy said

"What how could you even tell?" Rouge asked

"The way he got up it was very sudden when everyone but me was gone and how I saw his ears move and he waited a bit to make sure everyone was gone

"But you weren't" Rouge said

"I was sitting there waiting to wake up to maybe asked him about it but I realized that would make things worse then he woke up and I had to at least talk to him" Amy said

"You're starting to sound very paranoid you probably just fell asleep in his bed or he put you there if you're lucky" Rouge said

"But what about you and Knuckles" Amy started to tease

"Alright I kinda like him but not in a romantic way more of a bodyguard way" rouge said

"Sure that all" Amy said

Tails sat with Cream he never has been happier and more uncomfortable at the same time he just wanted give her a big Hug but he couldn't because of the no couples rule. So he just sat there with a huge smile on his face. "I can't wait for after school" tails thought

"Tails It was sweet of you to walk me home" Cream said

"It was no big deal I wasn't liking the party anyway" Tails said

"They weren't supposed to show it was only be couple of other people not like 200" Cream said

"Still I'm not a big party guy" Tails said

"Did I miss anything?" Cream asked tails thought if he should tell her about everything

"Well Cream don't tell anyone this alright" Tails said Cream nodded "after the party Sonic woke up with Amy in his bed" Tails said nervously. Cream was shocked she had a feeling something was going to happen between them but sex what were they thinking.

"Did he use a condom" Cream said a bit disturbed tails gave her look that just said what the fuck

"No he doesn't know if he did anything with her" Tails said

"Oh does Amy know?" Cream asked

"No she was still asleep" Tails said

It was lunch and everyone was sitting together even Silver and Blaze joined in the gang mostly talked about the party and who remembered what and all that but one thing was for sure no one else knew how or why Amy and Sonic slept together. "then the guy walked up to rouge and he said some dumb pick up line and I decked him and he was out more a solid minute" Knuckles said

"Me and Blaze spent the whole time in the cellar" Silver said

"I saw Shadow with like 3 girls" Amy said

"Come I was drunk they were drunk what was I going to do" Shadow said and everyone laughed

"What did you do Sonic?" Knuckles asked "I didn't see you the whole time" Knuckles said

"I spent sometime in the basement with Cream Amy and Tails got some wine got drunk with Amy and woke up that about it" Sonic said

"Speaking of Cream and Tails where did the go?" Blaze asked. They all looked at the 2 with small smile on their faces

"I had to go home and since everyone was drunk I walked home and Tails came with" Cream said

"And what happened?" Amy asked

"We just hugged guys nothing else" Tails said before people made wild assumptions Sonic gave a quick smile saying good job Sonic was so happy for his brother well step brother because He never was friends with a girl and Cream was perfect for him.

Lunch had ended in History there was some obvious awkwardness between Sonic and Amy unlike normal they barely spoke to each other and Sonic was Happy about that one day he didn't have to talk to Amy about what happened. "Sonic can I tell you something?" Amy asked. Amy almost expected Sonic to run of like last time but he didn't "I woke up in your bed how did I get there?" Amy asked

"I have no idea Amy maybe you fell asleep in my bed" Sonic said trying to get her to drop it

"And Sonic one more thing I know you were fake sleeping on that chair" Amy said a bit braggy Sonic eyes went wide open

"How did you know?" Sonic asked

"I didn't until now" Amy said Sonic couldn't believe he fell for that

"Ok you want the truth the truth is I woke to find you cuddling me in my bed I no Idea what happened or how you got there all I know is it happened" Sonic said angrily

"That's all I wanted to hear" Amy said "But we have to find out what happened" Amy said

"Your right after this class will see if anyone else know anything oh right Tails know nothing I asked him when I woke up" Sonic said

"Ok one down 5 to go" Amy said

Tails sat with Cream in computer tech. "Come on ask her out" Tails thought "No not yet end of the class" Tails thought

Rouge was sitting with Shadow and Knuckles. "This whole Party was completely fucked up Shadow said

"Yah we got some hook up Tails and Cream Shadow with 3 girls and possibly Sonic and Amy" Rouge said

"Why would you say Sonic and Amy?" Knuckles asked

"What he didn't tell you that he woke with her in his bed" Shadow said

"Wait they had sex" Knuckles said

"No they had their clothes on dead giveaway" Rouge said

"I said the same thing to Sonic" Shadow said shadow then got up to go to the bathroom he knew they had to talk about what happened with them.

"So only one question left what about us?" Knuckles said

"There nothing else to say we got drunk and cuddled simple as that" Rouge said

"Yah your probably right" Knuckles said disappointed Rouge felt a little bad she knew there was more to it

"Listen Knuckles I like you or should say drunk you when you were drunk you acted normal you didn't do stupid things like you that question you just asked" Rouge said

"She likes me more when I'm drunk?" Knuckles thought "

he gonna get purposely drunk isn't he" Rouge thought

Shadow was washing his hands he when he heard something "Shadow look out" it was Maria voice and she sounded terrified

"Who are you!?" Shadow yelled and he punched the wall and left a hole.

Back to Tails and Cream. Tails has been trying to work up the courage to ask Cream out until "tails you want to go out" Cream asked nervously Tails was shocked so shocked he almost didn't answer

"Yes I would love to" Tails said "She asked me out she must really like me" Tails thought

"Where do you want to go?" Cream asked

"I don't know" Tails was still a bit shocked

"How about a movie?" Cream asked

"A movie a little cliché but whatever" Tails thought "sure"

It was the end of the day Sonic was walking with Shadow waiting for Tails. Sonic and Shadow were looking threw their phones at some pictures of the party when Shadow found a video "look at this" Shadow said

Tails was talking to Silver "So I got a date with Cream and were going to a Movie and I was wondering if you wanted to double date?" Tails asked

Silver was so happy that Tails finally got a girl "Of course time with my girlfriend and my best friend at the same time what could be better" Silver said

"A quiet nigh with just you and Blaze" Tails said

"That does sound nice" Silver said truthfully

The 2 walked of and asked there girls if it was alright they both said yes it was an official double date.

Amy was walking with Rouge home she still wondered about the sonic thing but knew Rouge didn't know anything and she was more interested in Knuckles and Rouge.

"So Knuckles do anything in class?" Amy asked

"No I just said I liked him better when he was drunk" Rouge said

"That pretty mean" Amy said

"No I really mean it he was less stupid in a way" Rouge said

"In what way" Amy asked

"He just seemed more confident and just did and he kicks some guy's ass because they tried something" Rouge said

Shadow and Sonic watched the video. Knuckles was carrying Amy. "This will be so funny when he wakes up" Shadow said

"Quiet you will wake him" Knuckles said they opened the door and left her laying next to Sonic they heard Tails walking this way Knuckles was just sitting against the wall and Shadow hid in the bath room then they walked to the couch and the video stopped.

Sonic punched Shadow on the arm "You dick" Sonic said

"Hey don't worry about it when you tell Amy you'll both have a huge laugh I'll send you the video as proof in case you she doubts you" Shadow said

Sonic then saw Tails running to them "finally what took you soo long?" Sonic asked

"Sorry I got a date" Tails said

 _So it was just drunken prank form Shadow and Knuckles and Tails and Cream have a double date with Blaze and Silver what will happen next. Alright this wasn't my best Chapter but still better than the first 3._


	10. Chapter 10

Sonic High School

Chapter 10: A Night at the Movies

 _I have no idea why but some people are skipping chapters or it just saying that but last time I checked people skipped the Party chapter and went straight to the next one why? But any way things are looking good Tails and Cream are going on a double date with, Silver and, Blaze and Sonic found out how Amy got in his bed._

Sonic was driving home he was amazed Tails had a date with Cream he expected it but not this soon "So where are you 2 going on your date?" Sonic asked

"Just to a movie" Tails said

"Hmm I thought that you would go someplace a little less cliché" Sonic said

"It was her idea" Tails said sounding like he was defending himself

"So how hard was it to ask her out?" Sonic asked. Tails sat there a second was it really that embarrassing for her to ask him out

"Actually she asked me out" Tails said Sonic laughed inside he had feeling Tails could would be to nervous. The 2 didn't talk after that they just drove home Sonic got a call from Shadow

"Hey I know Tails has got a date so I was wondering while you're there you want to see a movie?" Shadow asked

"Yah I got nothing better to do" Sonic said Shadow then hanged up. Tails went and had a shower after that he got dressed a little over dressed

"You know it just a movie right you can just go in your casual clothes" Sonic said Tails laughed embarrassed. He came back down stairs in his normal clothes. There was about an hour before they had to go.

Cream told Amy about her date and Amy was so excited for her she knew they were going to get together it was just a matter of time but Cream was a bit of a wreck she was so anxious she kept putting on new outfit she couldn't decided what to were. "Cream calm, down it just a date at the movies it alright" Amy said Cream stopped and calmed down a bit

"Amy can I ask you something" Cream said

Yes what is it" Amy said

"What was your first date like?" Cream asked Amy sat down she didn't answer the truth was she never been on a date

"It was normal at a movie nothing happened" Amy lied

"Ok so you went freaked out" Cream said

"No I was normal I just went there watched the movie and nothing happened" Amy said

"Alright don't try to make something happen just let it happen" Cream said

"Yah sure" Amy said

Later at the theater. Everyone met up Tails, Cream, Silver, and Blaze all went together while Sonic waited for Shadow. "So what are we going to see" Silver asked

"How about Heroes of The Black Knight" Cream said

"Alright I can watch that" Blaze said

"Sounds good to me" Tails said he didn't care what movie they saw as long as he was just there

Sonic stayed behind and waited for Shadow he finally entered late as usual "So what do you want to see" Shadow asked

"I don't care" Sonic said

"How about slaughtering Chaos 3" Shadow said

"Fine I'll get the tickets" Sonic said and got the tickets Shadow was looking at his phone "What are looking at?" Sonic asked

"Just some picture of the party there some really stupid people but none of you" Shadow said as he put his phone away

"So why did you ask I you wanted to go to the movies?" Sonic asked

"Like I said Tails is on a date and you might need something to do" Shadow said

"It's just you never do anything like this" Sonic said

"Well some people change" Shadow said annoyed.

The 2 couple found a nice 4 seats all next to each other Blaze and Cream then both went to the bathroom "Everything all right?" Silver asked

"Just a bit nervous" Tails said

"It's alright this was how I was on my first date with Blaze soon it will be normal" Silver said encouraging

"Thanks" Tails said that the big reason tails wanted Silver here he is major help in things not getting to forward with Cream Tails didn't want thing to go too fast and then ruin it

The 2 girls were washing their hands

"Hey Blaze can I ask you something" Cream said

"Yah what" Blaze said

"I was just wondering is there anything wrong with Silver I was just wondering because you guys seam so perfect but there must be something you don't like about Silver" Cream asked

Blaze was shocked she would ask this but she was so adorable and innocent she had to answer her "For one thing he a bit too geeky sometimes" Blaze said "and another thing he I sometimes thinks he spends a bit too much time with Tails" Blaze said

"What do have against Tails?" Cream asked

"There nothing wrong with him he a good guy but he and Silver do almost everything together sometimes and I feel left out because they think I don't understand what they're doing" Blaze said

"Don't worry Blaze soon enough they will let you see what they're doing" Cream said Blaze appreciated her honesty

"Well is there anything you don't like about Tails" Blaze said

"He too shy and awkward sometimes I had to ask him out he just couldn't" Cream said

"It good that there he not perfect never think it a bad thing one day he will won't act this way around you don't worry" Blaze said. The 2 girls came back right before the movie began the theater was pretty packed

Sonic and Shadow sat in their theater they were the only 2 in there Sonic was really happy because if he hated it he could just make fun of it. Sonic hated the movies waiting for to start the other people and children thats why he only watched rated R movies so he could avoided annoying kids someone else entered the theater it was Amy Sonic guessed she came with Cream.

"Hey guys" Amy said as she sat down next to Sonic. Shadow had a smile on his face but Sonic didn't see it.

Sonic then got up "I have to pee" he said and walked away

Shadow then smiled at Amy she gave him a quick smile back "Thanks for the text this plan is genius" Amy said

"I had nothing better to do" Shadow said.

"Well any way thanks" Amy said

"I'm going to make sure he doesn't run off" Shadow said. Shadow walked into the bathroom and saw Sonic taking a piss

"What going on?" Shadow asked

"Was this just a giant coincidence she choose the same movie as us and she came with Cream" Sonic said

"Probably" shadow said

"It like she knew I was here and the exact place" Sonic cut himself off "You told her" Sonic said "That why you did this whole thing it all makes sense" Sonic said

"No I didn't" Shadow said "now let go make fun of that movie and then go home" Shadow said. They then went back into the theater and sat with Amy Shadow sat away from them Sonic gave Shadow a Fuck you look Shadow just smiled lip talked (You know when you just make the mouth movement but no words just in case you didn't know) "I love you too".

There were plenty of jump scares but Sonic overall hated it on some of the jump scares Amy would jump into him.

Back to the double date. Tails was a bit uncomfortable he had Cream on one side and Blaze and Silver making out on the other but then Cream grabbed his hand he gave her quick smile almost forgot everything else around him. They all really enjoyed there film unlike the others. The movie was really long so long it had an intermission they all went to the bathroom. "Why have you not made a move yet?" Silver asked

"Do I have to" Tails said

"No but come on even I know that cream like you a lot make a move" Silver said

"Alright I waiting for the right time" Tails said

"Don't think just do" Silver said. Tails appreciated Silver pep talk they were never best when it came to Women but Silver has learned a thing or 2.

Back with the other's there movie just ended as Sonic was walking out he flipped of Shadow but Shadow knew it was just a joke Sonic may not to admit it but he liked being there with Amy he just hated the movie and that also Shadow was there he could not do anything. Shadow drove off on his bike he had no reason to still be there he didn't have to wait for anyone. Sonic and Amy sat on the curb.

"What did you think of the Movie?" Amy asked

"It sucked and there was no real scares only jump scares and gore" Sonic said

"Why did you choose the movie then?" Amy asked

"Because I didn't care what I saw I wanted to see a bad movie I could make fun of with Shadow" Sonic said

"Oh did I interrupt that?" Amy asked

"No Shadow just left me there it no funny unless he joins in" Sonic said. The 2 waited a long time they knew there movie was shorter than the other but come on it was almost double the length. Amy spent a long time thinking if Sonic even liked spending time with her.

"Sonic do you not like spending time with me?" Amy asked

"No" Sonic said

"Then why do you always hate spending time with me and run away?" Amy asked

Sonic sighed he didn't want to talk about his feeling toward Amy they were very complicated "I like you Amy" Sonic said Amy face lit up she was so happy but Sonic stopped her "I like you when you're not obsessing over me like you have been were before we went to the coffee shop I still knew you liked me but it didn't get in the way of anything" Sonic said Amy was about to say something but Sonic had more to say "When you obsess over me your scary and sometimes very annoying and I don't like you when you're like that" Sonic said

"You don't afraid of me" Amy said almost laughing

"Yes sometimes but Amy don't take this the wrong way I like you but I don't love you and I only like you when you don't try to elaborate scheme to spend time with me" Sonic said

"It was Shadow idea" Amy said

"Of course it was" Sonic said. Sonic then grabbed Amy and gave her a quick hug "If you want to spend time with me just ask but don't treat it like a date were just friends ok" Sonic said

"Ok Sonic friends" Amy was so happy Sonic still wanted to be friends

"So how did you get here?" Sonic asked

"The bus" Amy said

"I'll drive you and Cream home alright" Sonic said

Back to the love birds the movie was coming to an end Tails put his arm around Cream he was going to make a move but then she kissed him. "Sorry wasn't sure if you were going to do anything" Cream whispered Tails was in awe the kiss felt so amazing Tails then gave her a kiss and the movie ended and they walked out

"We should do this more often" Blaze said

"Maybe next time Dinner" Silver

"I would like that" Tails and Cream said at the same time. As they were walking to the front Tails saw Amy and Sonic standing waiting for them Sonic had a small smile and Amy was happy that by the looks of it something happened. As they were going to Sonic car Sonic saw Knuckles everyone else moved on but Sonic went to talk for a bit.

"Hey Knuckles what are you doing here?" Sonic asked

"Just saw a movie what are you doing here?" knuckles asked back

"Picking up Tails from his date with Cream" Sonic said Knuckles got a smile on his face

"So he made a move" Knuckles said

"No she did" Sonic said laughing a bit from that "Well anyway see you around Knuckles" Sonic said as he walked away.

Tails, Amy, and Cream were standing by Sonic car. "Did anything happen between you Sonic?" Cream asked

"No we just talked" Amy said

"Amy he does like you alright but…" Tails was cur of

"I know!" Amy snapped at him "Sorry Tails he already told me everything" Amy said a bit sad

Sonic came back and they were off. The drive home was nothing special Tails and Cream sat in the back Sonic dropped of Amy first before Sonic drove of Sonic gave he r quick wave and a smile. Then he dropped of Cream Tails said his goodbyes and other mushy stuff. "So everything went well?" Sonic asked

"Yah fine" Tails said

"Anything you want to tell me" Sonic said

"Well she kissed me" Tails said

"Wow what is up with her making all the move she must really like you" Sonic said

"Yah she has to" Tails said. They go home it was around 10:00 Sonic tried to avoid what he did he wanted to hear all about how Tails night went.

"So anyway what about you and Amy how was?" Tails asked already knowing

Sonic knew this was going to come up "we just talked alright I told you I like her as a friend and sometimes she can be obsessed with me and I don't like it" Sonic said

"How did she take the news?" Tails asked

"She took it better than I thought" Sonic said and then he went to bed. Tails knew she wasn't at her best just form the way she told him she never yells or interrupts.

 _So Tails and Cream are together. What will Amy do now? And what was Knuckles doing at the movie theater. Thanks for reading I hope you like it (well if you keep coming back you must kinda like it) any ideas write a review and tell me thats all_


	11. Chapter 11

Sonic High School

Chapter 11: She's Different Now

 _We left With Sonic telling Amy his feeling for her and she didn't take it the best. Tails and Cream got together Shadow doing his normal thing and Knuckles what was he doing. I would like to thank the 2 who favored and followed you 2 really made want to continue this story I was afraid no one liked it. Any way on to the story_

It was just like any other day of school boring but Sonic knew something was up with Amy when he saw her when he first arrived she seemed less peppy and energetic. At lunch she barley said a word to anyone and didn't even look at Sonic. Sonic has never seen her this way before he was afraid of what she would do or what she doesn't do. "Tails something is off with Amy" Sonic whispered

"Don't worry she bounce back come tomorrow she be normal Amy" Tails said encouraging. But Amy didn't she didn't sit next to Sonic or say anything to him in History. Day went by nothing changed. Sonic finally decided to check up on her.

"Hey Amy what's going on?" Sonic asked. Amy didn't respond. Sonic was mad and scared at the same time he didn't know what to do. "I'm sorry alright I didn't think you would take what I said like this" Sonic said. Sonic waited for a response but there she said nothing he started to walk away

"I'm not mad at you" Amy finally said

"You're not?" Sonic said joyfully confused

"I'm mad at myself" Amy said

"Why?" Sonic asked walking back to her

"Because I screwed up" Amy said

"You screwed up what?" Sonic asked confused

"I screwed up us being friends" Amy said

"Why would you think that?" Sonic asked concerned

"Because the Amy you like is a lie I am obsessed with you I just hide it" Amy said with tears coming down her eyes

"Amy I don't hate it when your obsessed with me I just don't like it I want to stay friends" Sonic said

"I think it would be better if we weren't friends" Amy said walking away

"Wait Amy stop" Sonic said going after her

"NO" Amy said pushing him away "I'll just screw up again by being obsessed with you and you will run away" Amy said then she walked away Sonic didn't follow he just stood there frozen.

"Is this another one of her schemes or is this real and is she right" Sonic thought. Amy was gone he was alone he always imagined this day he thought it would be great but all he feels is sorrow a single tear fell from his eye as he walked away. Sonic walked home slowly he couldn't stop thinking was she right would her obsession get in the way and would he run away. He couldn't answer these questions maybe one day he would know but not today. When he got home Tails was making dinner Tails was a great chef.

"Sonic are you hungry?" Tails asked. Sonic didn't answer he just kept walking Tails could see something was wrong. "Sonic what happened what's wrong" Tails asked Sonic just looked at Tails and from that one look he could see Sonic didn't want to talk he just went to his room. Tails gave Sonic some food he ate it but he didn't say a word or come out of his room.

Amy walked home she had tears all over her as soon as she walked into the door she avoided her mom and went to her room and started to cry into her pillow. "It's alright if I do this now it won't happen again" Amy thought as crying. Amy's mom went to check on her

"Amy are you alright?" Amy's mom asked

"Go away mom I don't want to talk about it" Amy said with her face still in her pillow. She then cried herself to sleep.

Sonic laid on his bed just thinking "I always wanted this to happen for her to leave me alone but for not to want to be friends or see each other I never wanted this" Sonic thought. He could hear Tails talking to someone who was it.

"No he doesn't want to talk now" Tails said. Sonic almost jumped he was hoping it was Amy to clear things up he left his room.

"Who is it?" Sonic asked

"Oh hear he is" Tails said Tails gave Sonic the phone.

"Who is this?" Sonic asked

"Uh its Knuckles what the hell has been going on between you and Amy?" Knuckles asked. Sonic then walked up to his room he didn't want Tails to hear.

"Alright Knuckles you want to know" Sonic said

"Yes Sonic" Knuckles said. Sonic told Knuckles everything almost breaking into tears but he was playing of like he doesn't care. "This is great" Knuckles said

"Yah this is great" Sonic said

"She's finally going to leave you alone" Knuckles said relived

"Yes she is" Sonic said then he hung up he may not show it often but he likes Amy as a friend he didn't want to lose her he just wanted her to stop obsessing over him. He then walked down stairs put the phone back and his plate. Tails had to know what was going on.

"Sonic what the hell is wrong?" Tails asked angrily

"Tails I don't want to tell you" Sonic said

"Well you told Knuckles why don't you want to tell your own brother?" Tails asked

"Because you don't need to know!" Sonic snapped at him "you don't need to worry about me I can solve this myself" Sonic said quiet "Tails I'm sorry I love you but this is something I need to myself I need to find out myself I'll tell you tomorrow after I know more" Sonic said. Tails was stunned Sonic only yelled him when he was little when he first started to live with Sonic. Sonic walked into his room Tails then went to sleep as well.

"Sonic I hope you get better soon' Tails thought.

It was morning and Amy woke up she had one thing planned never talk to Sonic again she hoped she would get over him one day. Amy walked to school where she met up with Rouge she didn't tell Rouge about Sonic at lunch she at another table with Rouge. And at History she sat on the other side of the room from Sonic. When the bell rung Sonic stopped her.

"Amy I don't care I just want to be friends" Sonic said

"NO Sonic I want to get over you so stop talking to me" "and LEAVE ME ALONE!" Amy said so loud half the School heard she then walked away angrily leavening Sonic forever.

On the Drive home Sonic told Tails about the situation with Amy. Tails could see Sonic was hurt by what she said. When they got home Tails gave Sonic a big hug he was just trying to do anything to cheer him up. Sonic appreciate Tails support. He should told Tails last night. "Sonic don't worry I try to find things out" Tails said

"No Tails just be with Cream Amy wants to get over me so I can't talk to her or see her" Sonic said "So that's exactly what I'll do" Sonic said as he walked away and called someone.

 _My god I can't believe I wrote that well if you liked this thanks it means a lot but who is Sonic calling will Amy ever get over Sonic stick around you'll see._


	12. Chapter 12

Sonic High School

Chapter 12: A night to remember

 _Before this starts I just stated another Sonic story it called Sonic last stand if you want to check it out. I'll still update this one constantly so the new story won't interfere with this one. But we left with Amy never wanting for Sonic to never see her again so she can get over him._

It's been a week since Sonic last talked to Amy and like she said she hasn't talked to him or even come close to him. Sonic knew it was best to disturbed her or try anything so he just let this happen. Everyone was sitting at their table in lunch well except Amy and Rouge. "So can some explain why Amy and Rouge aren't here?" Silver asked

"Troubles with Sonic" Knuckles said. Sonic has still been playing it cool only Tails knew how he really felt.

"Yah she is finally out of my life and I'm free" Sonic said. Cream turned over to Sonic

"You don't mean that do you?" Cream asked

"Yes I do" Sonic said hoping Cream would drop the subject.

"But you seemed to like your time with Amy" Cream said. Everyone then looked at Sonic waiting for an answer.

"Yah I did when she wasn't obsessing over me but it turns out that was all a lie to get closer to me and she couldn't do that anymore" Sonic said trying his hardest to sound natural

Lunch was over everyone went their separate ways when Sonic walked to history Amy didn't follow she waited for him to go in before she entered. In class she never looked at Sonic at the end of the period Sonic didn't try to talk to her he just left her.

Tails and Cream were planning there date tonight they decided to go on a walk across town nothing fancy just see the sights talk.

Sonic was waiting for Tails he saw Knuckles talking to someone on the phone. "Alright I'll be there" Knuckles said

"Who are you talking to Knuckles?" Sonic asked

"Oh just my trainer" Knuckles said. Sonic felt like that was a lie he never had a trainer before or did he just get one.

"Alright see you around" Sonic said Tails then came toward Sonic with Cream. Tails was going to say something but Sonic cut him off "Don't have to say a word you to your thing but Tails be back around midnight" Sonic said has he got in his car and left.

Tails and Cream then started there walk as they were walking they saw Rouge and decided to check on her. "Hey rouge what's going on?" Tails asked rouge then quickly put something in her bag Tails and Cream didn't see what it was.

"Nothing just going out" Rouge said

"You're not walking home with Amy?" Cream asked

"No she wanted to be alone today" rouge said

"So what to you thinks going on?" Cream asked Tails wanted to leave he might tell them what Sonic relay thinking.

"I think she has finally given up on Sonic and is moving on" rouge said then she walked away.

Tails and Cream walked around the whole town they saw some many cool things like the chaos museum. They didn't just see the sight they got to know each other better.

While Tails was having fun Sonic decided to follow Knuckles he was interested and anything to get his mind of Amy was great. Knuckles drove right past the gym. "Maybe it's a private lesion" Sonic thought. When Knuckles finally stopped he was at the park what was he doing. Sonic got close just close enough to see him but not be seen he saw Knuckles talking to someone it was Rouge. Sonic then ran off before they see him "Knuckles and Rouge what next Shadow and Amy" Sonic said joking to himself.

"Rouge I don't know why you don't want are friends to know about us?" Knuckles asked

"Because Amy has enough problems with Sonic I don't want her thinking I'll stop seeing her because of you" rouge said

"But if someone finds out what will happen" Knuckles said

"Knuckles we will tell them soon but not now alright" Rouge said

"Alright" Knuckles said giving Rouge a quick kiss on the cheek.

Shadow was alone at home he kept getting flashes of Maria on fire. "Who is she why do I keep seeing her" Shadow asked himself punching a hole in his room wall. He then called Sonic he needed someone to get his mind of Maria. "Sonic are you doing anything?" Shadow asked

"No kinda just sitting here" Sonic said

"Listen you want to do something I need something to do I keep thinking about that girl in my dreams" Shadow said

"How bad has it gotten?" Sonic asked concerned

"I'm seeing her in the middle of the day" Shadow said

"You should get some help" Sonic said

"I am it called alcohol" Shadow said

Sonic just sighed "OK what do you want to do?" Sonic asked

"Let's go to a bar and get wasted" Shadow said

"Yup as I accepted will take my car" Sonic said. Sonic and Shadow went to a bar in the middle of town and started drinking like there was no tomorrow.

Tails and Cream were walking through town when suddenly a mugger appeared. "Give all you got" the mugger said. Tails and Cream froze in fear 'hurry up!" The mugger demanded. Tails took out his wallet and pulled out all his money about 50 bucks.

"Here just take…" Tails couldn't finish the mugger punched him the face grabbed the money, took Cream's purse then ran off.

"Tails are you alright" Cream asked

"I'm fine did he hurt you" Tails asked

"No he just took my purse" Cream said. Tails was filled with rage but Cream stopped him. 'Even if you caught him what would you to get beat up" Cream said

Tails stopped she was right he wasn't a fighter the 2 then walked home and tried to forget this mess.

Amy just got home she was on a date she hated it not because Sonic was on her mind in fact Sonic is almost completely gone from her mind but his guy was a real jerk. "How was the date?" Amy's mom asked

"Horrible like the last one there just aren't any good guys left" Amy said then walked away.

"You'll find one eventually" Amy's mom said encouraging. The thing was she already did but she wanted nothing to do with him she was over him.

Sonic and Shadow have spent the last 3 hours drinking telling stories that never happened or were just stupid and watching sports. "You remember when you were learning how to drive and you almost crashed the car into a wall" Shadow said they both laughed there ass's off but the story wasn't true it was Shadow who nearly crashed when he first learned how to drive. "So Sonic what been going on with you and Amy?" Shadow asked

"I told her how I felt about her and now she never want to see me again" Sonic answered

"So we both got girl problems" Shadow said

"Yah I guess we do" Sonic had a quick chuckle. another hour went by they were the only 2 left in the bar.

"Hey you 2" the bartender said pointing at Sonic and Shadow "Listen you don't have to go home but you can't stay here" He said. The 2 hedgehogs then left the bar and went to Sonics car.

"Wait we should get a taxi" Sonic said

"NO don't worry I drive amazing when I'm drunk" Shadow said convincingly

"What if the police catch us?" Sonic asked

"Listen Sonic" Shadow said as he grabbed Sonic "I can play sober don't worry about it" Shadow said. They both got in the car with Shadow driving. They were mostly silent until Sonic put In a CD and started playing Live and Learn. They both started to jam to the song they were singing the lyric while Sonic was singing he had an amazing singing voice Shadow is more of a guitar guy.

Shadow blinked and when he opened his eyes it was morning he was in a different car and Maria was sitting beside him. Shadow blinked again he back with Sonic then everything went dark.

 _Who the hell is Maria? How will everyone react to Rouge and Knuckles? What just happened to Sonic and Shadow? Find out soon._


	13. Chapter 13

Sonic High School

Chapter 13: A night to be remembered part 2

 _It time to see what so important about this night and why it should be remembered._

Shadow woke up he was in the same house he saw Maria and the old man burning in. He was on the couch watching T.V. with Maria he looked at himself he looked so much younger. The old man entered the room "Shadow Maria I'm going out do you need anything?" He asked. Shadow was confused was he dead did he somehow go back in time is it a dream or is this just a memories.

"No were fine" Maria said Shadow didn't say anything the old man left. Shadow went to investigate the house. He walked around and found a massive kitchen nothing important there. He went up stairs and looked in all the rooms a bathroom Maria's room the old man's room and His room? Shadow was confused he never remembered living here he walked down stairs to see Maria was holding something

"What do you have there?" Shadow asked

"I got his keys for his car" Maria said

"Won't he notice" Shadow said. But Shadow had no control of what he was saying.

"No He is carpooling" Maria said "Let's go for a drive" Maria said

"Sure" Shadow said. But he didn't want to. His body moved on its own it started to drive the car Shadow wanted to pull over but he couldn't then he crashed the car over a ditch.

When Shadow woke up he was back with Sonic the car was flipped upside down Shadow could feel blood on his face. "Sonic are you alright" Shadow asked concerned. Sonic didn't answer was he dead Shadow checked for a pulse it was slow but it was there. He then dragged Sonic out of the car when he did he saw that's Sonic left legs bone was out of his leg Shadow almost threw up.

"Shadow what happened?" Sonic asked weakly just waking up

"I crashed the car" Shadow said

"No you didn't I did" Sonic then winked Sonic knew this would be Shadow 3rd DUI so he had to take the blame Sonic then went unconscious after seeing his bone sticking out of his leg.

The police and ambulance soon arrived they asked Shadow all sorts of questions such as "Who was driving" All Shadow wanted to know was Sonic going to be alright and what the fuck happened in his past.

Tails was just coming home when he got a call from the hospital that his brother was in a car accident Tails ran all the way to the hospital. When he got there he saw Shadow he covered with bumps and burses nothing serious he was just waiting.

"Shadow what happened" Tails said with tears in his eyes

Shadow didn't know what to say he was afraid if Sonic died but he had to tell Tails something. "Tails we got drunk and he crashed the car" Shadow said Tails sat down waiting for when he could see Sonic Hours went by it was around 6:00am when they could finally see Sonic.

"Sonic you're alright" Tails said so relieved

"I'm been better" Sonic said

"The doctors told us you will be out in a few days" Shadow said

"They told me about this experimental procedure that would reattach my bone almost instantly" Sonic said

"Are you going to do it?" Tails asked

"Well they need my Mom to sigh the forms so she coming maybe with Manic and Sonia to" Sonic said Tails was so happy that Sonic was going to be alright and he would get to see Manic and Sonica he hasn't seen them since he first was adopted.

"Tails be better get to school" Shadow said Tails didn't want to leave he wanted to stay with Sonic

"Tails you better go there not much you can do here" Sonic said. Tails and Shadow then walked away and went to school. No one else knew what happened to Sonic they were all talking about Silver. Tails tried to find Silver but he was nowhere to be found Tails started to ask random people they told him that Silver's house was burned down. Tails just thought could this day get any worse.

The next day Sonic's mom Aleena came to the hospital and almost instantly sighed the paper for the experimental treatment. "Sonic are you alright?" She asked

"I'm fine mom where's Manic and Sonia?" Sonic asked

"They will be here soon" Aleena said smiling. In about an hour Manic and Sonia arrived they were so happy to see their younger brother they just wished it was under better circumstances.

"You are going to be alright?" Manic asked

"Yes I'll be fine don't worry about me find Tails he really wants to see all of you" Sonic said

"The procedure is tomorrow then will come back alright" Sonia said as she and Manic left. Before Aleena left she gave sonic a kiss on the forehead then she walked away.

"Sonic you got another visitor" The nurse said Sonic thought who it could be.

Tails finally found Silver at school "Silver what happened to your house?" tails asked

"You know it got burned down" Silver said

"How?" Tails asked

"Left something in the oven when I was finishing a project with Blaze" Silver said "And that not the worst part" Silver said

"What could be worse?" Tails asked

"My parents can't afforded a replacement home so I'll have to move back home" Silver said

"You could live with me" Tails said

"What about Sonic wouldn't he be mad or something?" Silver asked

"No it will be fine I don't think he would mind you moving in" Tails said

"Well you make sure it alright with Sonic and I'll check with my parents" Silver said. Tails went home to find that someone was already there when he walked in it was Manic Sonia and Aleena.

"Tails" they all said

"Hey guys" Tails said joyfully

"Are you alright" Manic asked giving Tails a hug

"I'm fine" Tails said

"You got soo much taller Tails" Sonia said giving Tails a hug as well

"You guys got taller too" Tails said

"So Sonic should be out of the hospital by tomorrow he will have to spend the rest of the day in a wheel chair after his bone is reattached" Aleena said killing the good mood.

"Tails was Sonic the one driving?" Sonia asked

"That's what I heard" Tails said Sonia sighed she knew Sonic was dumb sometimes but never this dumb.

"Speaking of that when his leg is back make sure Sonic doesn't do anything this stupid again" Aleena said

"Sorry mom I was on date with this girl…"Tails was cut off

"Wait you got a girlfriend?" Manic asked excited

"Manic let Tails finish" Aleena said

"Well that is about it" Tails said not saying he got mugged they had enough things to worry about already.

"Tails It been good seeing you after all these years" Sonia said

"It been great seeing you guys as well" Tails said "Wait one more thing can you give me a lift to the hospital?" Tails asked

"You need to tell Sonic something?" Manic asked

"I need to ask him something" Tails answered

Sonic sat on his bed he was amazed who came to visit him it was Amy she looked nervous. Neither of them said a word for a bit until "How long are you going to be here" Amy asked

"Until tomorrow" Sonic said

"What?" Amy didn't know if he got brain damage or was joking

"It this new experimental procedure it will get me walking in no time" Sonic said

Amy sighed "Sonic why did you do this?" Amy asked

"Well I got drunk with Shadow then I crashed the car there is no why I just did it" Sonic said. Amy started to walk away. "Wait Amy stop why did you come here when you said you never wanted to see me again?" Sonic asked

"I don't want to see you again I was just worried that you were really hurt I heard a rumor that you were almost dead" Amy said then she walked away. Sonic wished he could run after her but he couldn't he just could lay there and think of the things he didn't say.

 _Well I would call that I night to remember What will Sonic do when he his operation is over what happened in Shadow past and why can't he remember Maria but remember when he was a kid with Rouge all of that soon._


	14. Chapter 14

Sonic High School

Chapter 14: An emotional roller coaster

 _Guy before any of you say "Manic and Sonia are younger than Sonic" I added them last second and plus I like having them as older siblings it make it easier to write around them not being there._

Tails came running into the hospital he saw Amy leavening. Manic and Sonia followed Tails but didn't run they just walked to Sonics room. Tails entered to see Sonic almost in tears "What wrong?" Tails asked

"Nothing" Sonic said Tails wanted to know but he needed to ask him about Silver living with them

"Sonic I need to ask you something" Tails said

"What is it?" Sonic asked concerned

Tails took a deep breath "Silver house was burned down and he can't stay here because his parents can't afford a place for him so I was wondering if he could stay with us" Tails asked fast

"Sure" Sonic said Tails was amazed he almost thought Sonic would say no "Silver can stay as long as he needs" Sonic said

Tails was so relived just then Manic and Sonia entered "Hey Sonic what did Tails need to tell you?" Sonia asked

"Just a friend's house was burned down and he needed a place to stay" Sonic said

"Oh OK" Manic said. The 3 hedgehogs left but gave Sonic a hug before they left. Tails then called Silver and told him he could live at their place and Silver told him his parents were OK with it so he was to move in.

Today was Sonic operation his family were all waiting for him to come out. The door opened a doctor was with Sonic who was in a wheel chair "He going to have not put any weight on his leg for the rest of the day" The doctor said

Everyone then gave Sonic a hug they were so happy to see him out in no time. Then Manic and Sonia went back to college and Aleena went back home. Nothing much happened for the rest of the day Sonic got some calls from his friends asking if he was alright.

"I'm fine Knuckles I'll be walking by tomorrow" Sonic said then hung up. At that time Silver walked in.

"Sonic I can't thank you…" Silver was cut off

"It was no big deal you needed help so I gave it" Sonic said. The rest of the night was uneventful.

In the morning Sonic woke up he then got out of bed he started to walk his leg felt weak but soon it would be back to normal. "Sonic so good to see you walking" Tails said

"I told you I'd be fine" Sonic said. Silver then came out of the guest room and saw Sonic walking around with a small limp.

"You sure your leg's alright?" Silver asked

"I was told it would weak for a bit" Sonic said

The 3 of them needed to go to school but how Sonics car was totaled so they took the bus. When they got to school they were almost late they had 2 minutes before school started. Sonic sat with Shadow "So you're alright?" Shadow asked concerned

"Yes I'm fine but what about you?" Sonic asked

"What about me?" Shadow asked

"Have you learned anything else about that girl in your dreams?" Sonic asked. Why did Sonic care about that.

"I only learned it happened when I was what seemed like 11 and I crashed a car with her in it" Shadow said

"How come you don't remember anything about her?" Sonic asked

"I don't know" Shadow said "but I intend to find out" Shadow said very angrily.

Lunch went by everything was normal now it was History with Amy Sonic didn't know if Amy would talk to him or not. Amy didn't say a word to Sonic the whole class all he got was a concerned look but that was better than normal.

After School Sonic wanted to talk to Amy she was walking home alone Rouge was probably out with Knuckles on a secret date. "Amy stop" Sonic said. Amy didn't stop she walked a bit faster. Sonic then got an idea fake his leg hurting he started to run after her then fell over "Ahhhh my leg" Sonic said so convincing it was believable. Amy turned around and ran to him.

"Are you alright?" Sonic asked

"Yah just a weird pain in my leg" Sonic faked some pain moans

"Sonic stop faking being hurt" Amy said sternly

Sonic gave up faking "How did you know?" Sonic asked

"The moans gave it away" Amy said and started to walk away

"Wait Amy before you go" Sonic said standing up "I need to tell you something" Sonic said walking after her

Amy stopped and turned around "What?" Amy asked

"I just wanted to say let's stay friends I always wanted you to stop obsessing over me but if it means losing you as a friend I don't care" Sonic said holding something else back

Amy wanted to go back to being friends but something was holding her back then Sonic gave Amy a massive hug. Amy was surprised and happy "Alright Sonic" Amy finally said Sonic then let her go from the hug. "You want to come over and catch up on things" Amy asked

"Sure" Sonic said hiding his excitement. The 2 then walked to Amy's place.

Silver and Tails were at home "Soooo Silver how did the fire start?" Tails asked

"I left something in the oven and it burned the whole place down" Silver said nervously.

Silver then thought back to that night he just finished a huge assignment with Blaze.

"Silver everything is done" Blaze said seductively

"Yah so what?" Silver asked

"Just I thought we could have a little fun while I'm here" Blaze said.

Then Silver was back in the real world

"Oh Ok" Tails said and then left.

"That was close I hope Blaze doesn't tell anyone" Silver thought

Shadow was at his house wondering where Knuckles was. Shadow called Rouge but she didn't answer. Shadow called Sonic who was at Amy's.

"Sonic do you know where Knuckles and Rouge are?" Shadow asked

"No" Sonic said of course he knew but this wasn't the time to tell Shadow

"Ok" Shadow said then hung up. Shadow decided he had nothing better to do then go to sleep.

In his dream he saw him crash the car with Maria in it. He then remembered waking up in a bed it was Rouge place how the fuck did he get here? Shadow then woke up for real he knew he had to find Rouge.

Sonic was sitting with Amy on her couch. Sonic was nervous they talked for a long time about everything that happened since they haven't seen each other. It was almost like nothing changed but there still a bit of awkwardness

"Amy can you keep a secret?" Sonic asked

"Yes" Amy said curious to what Sonic was going to say

"I while back I saw Knuckles meet up with Rouge in the park" Sonic said. Amy's face lit up

"I knew it they would hook up sooner or later" Amy said

"So have you been on any date with guys?" Sonic asked awkwardly. Amy was stunned he would ask that

"Why did he care?" She thought. "A few but they were all jerks" Amy said "What about you any girls?" Amy asked teasing a bit

"Yah there is one" Sonic said quiet. Amy went wide open.

"Who is she?" Amy asked

"She a girl in one of my class" Sonic said

"How long have you 2 been together?" Amy asked

"Were not together I just like her" Sonic said

"Oh really" Amy said with some jealousy "Well what she like?" Amy asked

"She beautiful, she as the most amazing smile, stubborn but that something I just love about her, and she" Sonic stopped himself. "Stop before knows it's her" he thought

"And she what?" Amy asked

"I don't know if she likes me back" Sonic said

"We'll tell her how you feel then you'll know" Amy said

"It's just I don't know how she'll react" Sonic said pouting

"You'll never know until you tell her" Amy said encouraging

"Alright I'll her soon" Sonic said

It was around midnight they were both amazed at the time. Sonic was about to leave

"Hey Amy can I get a drink?" Sonic asked

"Sure Amy said tiered

Sonic hasn't eaten anything all day and was starving he would eat something when he got home but he needed a drink. He got a glass of milk drank it cleaned the glass and put it in the dish washer when he went to say goodbye to Amy she was asleep. Sonic picked her up and carried her to her room where he put her on her bed.

"I'll tell you soon Amy I love you" Sonic whispered. Little did Sonic know but Amy's mom was right behind Sonic. When Sonic turned around and saw her mom he his smile changed to a "ah crap" smile.

"Who are you?" She asked

"I'm Sonic a friend of Amy" Sonic said. Amy mom instantly knew he was

"Oh you're Sonic" She whispered

"You know me?" Sonic asked

"Yah my little girl used to talk about you all the time how much she liked you and stuff like that" She whispered laughing a little

"I got to go home" Sonic said and walked away he was just at the front door

"Sonic do you need a lift" Amy's mom asked

"Sure" Sonic said

Sonic got in the car with Mrs. Rose the drive home wasn't far but Sonic appreciate the lift.

"Sonic I heard what you said" Mrs. Rose finally said

"You did" Sonic said uncomfortable

"I just wanted to tell you don't wait too long" She said

"For what?" Sonic asked knowing the answer

"That you love Amy" She said. Mrs. Rose sighed "Ever since about 3 weeks ago Amy has been acting weird she never brought up you or your friends I was afraid you did something" She said

"All I did was tell her how I "really" felt about her" Sonic said for some reason he felt he could trust Mrs. Rose with this maybe because he needed to tell someone.

"What did you say?" She asked

"I said I like the Amy who doesn't obsess over me but the truth is now I want that Amy more than ever" Sonic said

"You never know what you have until it gone" Mrs. Rose said

"No I always felt this was I just hid from everyone" Sonic said just then they arrived at Sonic house.

"Before you go I'll tell you one thing you need to prove you always loved Amy" Mrs. Rose said

"Why do you care" Sonic said as he got out of the car

"Because I can tell she's been miserable without you and your perfect for her" She said and then she drove off

Sonic thought "that if she was miserable why did she avoid me and how will I prove I love her"

 _And that's it Shadow needs to find Rouge and find the truth about his past. How did Silver house burn down. And Sonic loves Amy he always has if only he made a move sooner and what will he do to prove it._


	15. Chapter 15

Sonic High School

Chapter 15: Nothing as it seams

 _I got nothing to really say but hope you enjoy._

Sonic walked into his House it was he saw Silver sitting on the couch something had him troubled. "Silver anything wrong?" Sonic asked concerned.

"Sonic where have you been?" Silver asked avoiding Sonics question. "Tails wanted to tell you something but fell asleep" Silver said

"I was at Amy's house" Sonic said. Silver stood up surprised.

"So your friends again" Silver said curious

"Yah" Sonic said nodding his head. "So anyway I was wondering how did your house burn down?" Sonic asked a bit nervously

"Left something in the oven then me and Blaze went out and it burned the house down" Silver said

"Oh ok" Sonic said not entirely believing that.

"So Sonic why did you want to be friends with Amy still?" Silver asked. Sonic was afraid he would ask this.

"I just" Sonic said trying to think of something to say.

"Like her a lot" Silver said with a smile on his face.

Sonic sighed he knew it was no use hiding this from Silver "Yah I do" Sonic said quietly

Silver walked over to Sonic "It's alright I won't tell anyone" Silver said sincerely

"Thanks Silver" Sonic said happy Silver stated to walk up to his room but Sonic needed to know one thing "Silver how did the fire really start?" Sonic asked

"I told you" Silver said nervously. Sonic just stared at Silver knowing that wasn't the truth. "Fine" Silver said as he sighed "only because you told me about Amy" Silver said.

Sonic smiled and waited for Silver to say what really happened. "You see" enter flash back

Silver was in his house with Blaze they just finished their science project. Silver was still fidgeting with it. "Silver stop you might break it" Blaze said

Silver stopped and sat next to Blaze "What do you want to do now?" Silver asked still looking at their project.

"Silver stop looking at it" Blaze said "everything is done" she said seductively

"Yah so what?" Silver asked

"I just thought we could have a little fun while I'm here" Blaze said

"Well what do you want to do?" Silver asked. Blaze just looked at Silver very sexy. "No Blaze not yet" Silver said

"That's what you said last time" Blaze said

"I just don't think were ready" Silver said

"We are" Blaze said as she started rubbing Silver thigh.

Silver just smiled "Alright Blaze" Silver said reluctantly as he kissed Blaze then they walked up stairs. (Don't worry I'm not going into any detail this is rated T not M)

End flash back

"So how did the fire start?" Sonic asked

"Well" Silver said very uncomfortable "When we were doing it she set the place on fire" Silver said extremely uncomfortable.

Sonic was amazed "How the hell did she do that?" Sonic asked

"She has Pyrokinesis" Silver said

"What is that" Sonic asked

"It means she can control fire" Silver said

"Alright" Sonic said Silver was about to enter his room when Sonic stopped him again "Silver glad to have you here" Sonic said with a smile on his face. Then they both went to bed.

Amy woke up in her bed "How did I get here?" Amy asked herself. Amy then walked down stairs to see her mom "Mom how did I get in my bed I fell asleep on the couch?" Amy asked

"I don't know hunny I was sleeping" Amy's mom said

Amy thought about last night "alright I remember Sonic about to leave and then nothing" Amy thought. "Maybe I just don't remember going to bed" she thought. "Or Sonic put me there" Amy thought

Back at Sonics. Sonic just woke up he had an idea on how do show Amy he love's her but he would need help and he could think of 3 people right now he just had to find them at school.

Sonic went to class and found Shadow already there "Hey Shadow I need to ask you of a favor" Sonic said

"Why?" Shadow asked

"It doesn't matter why will you do what I ask?" Sonic asked

"Why should I help you" Shadow said

Sonic walked up right next to him "Because I took the blame for crashing the car" Sonic whispered

"Fine" Shadow said reluctantly "What do you need me to do?" Shadow asked

"Well music festival is soon, and i'm starting a band and I need you on guitar" Sonic said

"Well who are the other 2 members?" shadow asked

"Espio and Charmy" Sonic said

"No way Espio is alright but Charmy is so annoying" Shadow said

"Alright you know someone else who can play drums amazing and will do anything no questions asked" Sonic said

"F-Fine" Shadow said reluctantly

Sonic smiled "all we need to do now is get them to join" Sonic said "But that will be easy" Sonic said cocky

"How will it be easy?" Shadow asked

"There always looking for band members I doubt they would refuse us" Sonic said.

Tails was walking to class with Cream "So what going on?" tails asked

"Amy told me she and Sonic made up" Cream said

"Really sonic didn't tell me" Tails said

"I don't see why he wouldn't tell you" Cream said

"I don't know maybe he thought it wasn't important" Tails said as they got to their first class.

"Hey Tails would you like to go out for lunch?" Cream asked

"Sure would love it" Tails said as they entered the classroom.

Silver was with Blaze. Silver was concerned she told someone or she would find out that he told Sonic about how the fire started.

"Blaze you remember what you say if someone ask how the fire started?" Silver asked

"Yah you left something in the oven" Blaze said "or would you prefer I tell it was when we were having..." Blaze was cut off by Silver putting his hand on her mouth trying to not have anyone else hear. Blaze took his hand off her mouth "Sorry Silver I shouldn't have pushed you to you know" Blaze said

"It's alright Blaze now we know next time to use fire blankets" Silver said they both laughed at this.

It was lunch Cream and Tails were out Knuckles and rouge were no were to be found so it was just Sonic, Amy, Silver, Blaze, and Shadow. Sonic was the first at the table Amy was right behind him "Before the rest show up does anyone else know about this girl you like?" Amy asked

"Why do you want to know?" Sonic asked back

"So I know if to bring it up in conversation" Amy said

"Oh no they don't" Sonic said lying so she doesn't bring it up and Silver accidently says something.

"Then why did you tell me?" Amy asked. Sonic was about to say something when Shadow sat down

"Hey guys were is everyone?" Shadow asked

'Don't know" Blaze said coming with Silver right behind Shadow. They all sat down still wondering were Tails, Cream, Rouge, and Knuckles where.

"Tails is out somewhere with Cream" Silver said

"Yah but were are Rouge and Knuckles?" Amy asked. Sonic already knew that they were probably out on secret date or something.

"Well Knuckles wasn't sick" Shadow said

"And I saw Rouge right before second period" Amy said just then Knuckles came out of no were and sat down breathing heavily.

"Sorry I'm late was playing some basket ball in the gym" Knuckles said

"Knuckles to you know were Rouge is?" Blaze asked

"She was in the gym as well last time I saw her" Knuckles said

Shadow then got up "Good I have to ask her something" Shadow said and then walked away.

Shadow walked to the gym he had to find out the truth is Maria real or just a dream? When he got to the gym looked until the bell rang he didn't find Rouge did Knuckles lie to him? "Whatever I'll see her in class" Shadow thought to himself

Sonic was in history with Amy. Amy still wondered why Sonic has only told her about this mysteries girl he liked. She wanted to ask him but she thought it would seem like she being jealous or something. "So as I wanted to say" Sonic said Amy startled by this and jumped a little. "You alright?" Sonic asked

"I'm fine you just startled me" Amy said

"The reason why I've only told you about this girl I like is because" Sonic said "You're the only one I trust with that" Sonic said. Amy was flattered that he trusted her with that over everyone else.

"Why do you trust me with and no one else?" Amy asked

"Because Tails and Cream got their own relationship problems right now" Sonic said "Shadow and Knuckles would probably try to ruin it for me" He said "Rouge would most likely end up telling her somehow" Sonic continued "Blaze and Silver not sure what they would do but I don't trust them completely" Sonic finished. Amy was amazed that all of this was true they would all most likely do all of that.

"But what is so special about me that you can trust me?" Amy asked

"Well I thought you could give me advice or something I just know I can trust you with this" Sonic said rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh really what advice would you want from the girl who never had a single more than a date relationships" Amy asked

"Just about girl stuff" Sonic said a bit awkward

"Well I could help if you told me who she is" Amy said a bit annoyed

"Don't worry Amy I'll tell you who it is after the music festival" Sonic said

"Music festival" Amy said "You're going to sing a love song that's adorable" Amy said

Sonic gave her an annoyed look "Yah and I need a suggestion of song" Sonic said

"Well you need a band Sonic" Amy said

"Got that taken care of" Sonic said cocky

"Who do you have?" Amy asked

"I got Shadow and I'm going to get Charmy and Espio" Sonic said

"Alright let me think of an Amazing love song that's rock" Amy said she thought for a little "I got it love of my life from queen" Amy said

"Alright mark that down" Sonic said as he wrote the song down on his phone "Thanks Amy" Sonic said giving her quick smile.

 _I got nothing to say tell me what you thought of it and what will happen next and please some Idea would be nice I always look for new ideas._


	16. Chapter 16

Sonic High School

Chapter 16: Story of the past

 _Alright lets here stories of the past. Hope you enjoy. And one weird thing whenever I write Shadow I almost always write Shaodw don't know why now with that stupid pointless information is out of the way. On with the chapter_

Shadow waited for Rouge to come to class but she never did, Knuckles was there does he know anything? "Knuckles do you know were Rouge is?" Shadow asked

"No like I said last time I saw her was at lunch in the gym" Knuckles said

"Well she wasn't there" Shadow said

"Why did you want to find her anyway?" Knuckles asked

"I need to ask her something" Shadow said

"What is it?" Knuckles asked. Shadow didn't answer he just looked down Knuckles knew not to ask any more questions.

School ended like normal and Sonic walked to music to find Espio and Charmy. Sonic looked for about a minute and then finally saw them. "Hey guy can I ask you something" Sonic said walking over to them. Both of them were confused since High school started they haven't done anything together.

"What do you want?" Espio said

"After 3 years you finally want us back" Charmy said annoyingly.

"No I need you guys for a band" Sonic said. Charmy nearly flew into the ceiling with excitement and Espio had a small smirk on his face.

"Yes finally a gig" Charmy said excited

"What do need us to do?" Espio asked

"I need you guys for music festival" Sonic said. Charmy was still flying around super excited "What up with Charmy?" Sonic asked

"It's just we haven't played all year and he been super tired of waiting" Espio said "But you want us to play at music festival what for?" Espio asked

"Just I need a bass and drums and you 2 are the best in the business" Sonic said

"Wait a sec who going to play lead guitar?" Charmy asked

"Shadow is" Sonic said

"Cool" Charmy said then continued to fly around.

"Alright were in will practice tomorrow" Espio said. Sonic then walked away relived they joined.

Cream and Tails were riding the bus to his house. "This will be a great night just me and Cream" Tails thought holding Creams hands. They got of the bus and went to Sonic house were Silver was already there with Blaze. "Silver I thought you were going over to Blaze's house" Tails said

"Yah sorry Blaze's mom had her boyfriend over so we kinda didn't want to stay" Silver said rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't worry Tails we can still be alone" Cream said

"Yah we take the basement" Blaze said

"No let just do something together" Tails said to everyone surprise "The 4 of us haven't done anything together since the double date" Tails said

"You sure" Silver said "I mean I know you wanted to be alone" Silver said

"I was just asking if anyone wanted to do it not forcing" Tails said "Does anyone want to?" Tails asked. Blaze and Cream both raised their hands.

"Alright I guess it settled" Silver said with a smile on his face.

Suddenly Sonic walked in he saw the 4 of them there he had a bit of embarrassed look on his face he "Sorry if I'm interrupting" Sonic said and then walked out. The others had confused looks on their faces.

"What was that all about?" Blaze asked

"I don't' know" Tails said

Sonic walked away from his house "great now what will I do?" Sonic asked himself. He decided to call Knuckles they haven't done much of anything lately.

"Hello" Knuckles said

"Hey I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out" Sonic asked

"Sure I got nothing better to do" Knuckles said

"Great can you pick me up my car you know" Sonic said

"Alright be there in a second" Knuckles said then hung up. Sonic waited patiently for Knuckles he certainly took his time just then Knuckles arrived Sonic got in his car. "Where do you want to go?" Knuckles asked

"The usual place" Sonic said.

"Alright what made you want to call me?" Knuckles asked

"Can't I call my best friend to hang out after so long of us not doing anything" Sonic said

"Of course but we only go to this place when shadow brings a girl over" Knuckles said "Wait did Silver bring Blaze over?" Knuckles asked remembering Silver lives there now.

"Yah and Tails brought Cream over I could handle one Couple but 2 no way" Sonic said. They arrived at Dunkin Chaos just like always they got their usual, for Sonic a Coffee with extra sugar and, for Knuckles a Hot Chocolate. They sat in the usual spot next to the window.

"So how have thing been with Amy?" Knuckles asked

"Better than before she now wants to be friends" Sonic said

"And are you?" Knuckles asked

"Yes hopefully she won't be obsessing over me hopefully she got over me" Sonic said lying

"Yah maybe then she will find someone else" Knuckles said.

Sonic hiding his real feelings he needed to change the subject. "So how have you and Rouge been" Sonic said taking a drink

Knuckles almost spit out his own in surprise Sonic would even ask "I barley even see her" Knuckles said "Why do you even ask?"

"Because you and she have been spending a lot of time away from the group at the same time" Sonic said with a cocky smile.

"Well I don't know about her but I have been spending my time working out at school or the gym" Knuckles said with his arms crossed

"Alright what about today you saw her in the gym" Sonic said with I know your lying look.

"Yah she was working out in the school gym and I saw her" Knuckles said "She sometimes does that" Knuckles continued

"Knuckles" Sonic said giggling a bit "I saw you with her in the park a couple day ago" Sonic said then started to laugh.

"Shut up it not funny" Knuckles said so angry he almost punched Sonic in the face.

"That not the funny part" Sonic said recovering from his laugh "the funny part is seeing you come up with bad lies" Sonic said

Knuckles still had an angry face he wasn't already red he would be turning red. "Don't worry Knuckles it good you have someone more than you can say about me or Shadow" Sonic said trying his hardest to calm him down.

Knuckles laughed at that "Yah you are right" Knuckles said calming down. the 2 guys stayed there for about an hour talking about things that only they would remotely understand.

Back with the couples. Blaze and Cream wanted to know each other more and Silver and Tails were tinkering with stuff.

"So how long have you and Silver been together?" Cream asked

"Since Grade 8 back then he was so shy and nervous around girls that I had to ask him out" Blaze said giggling a bit

"That the same with Tails" Cream said then they both started to laugh

"That another thing they have In common" Blaze said

"So what was Silver like when you first met him why did you go for him" Cream asked

"Well back in 7th grade I was a hot head" Blaze said "Even more than I'm know, Then in 8th grade Silver was in my class and I had to sit next to him at first I hated him because he was so quiet and awkward" Blaze said

"He still is" Cream said making Blaze laugh she didn't intend it as a joke.

"Anyway after about a month of being forced to sit next to him he started to grow on me he started talking more but still awkward eventually I got really pissed of some guy, he was the only one who didn't laugh at me or call me a spaz and clamed me down" blaze said with a smile on her face with a single tear coming down her eye.

"Ah that sweet of him" Cream said

"Then we started spending time together outside of class, he was still awkward but when ever some pushed my buttons he always cooled me down then I started to really like him so I asked him out and we have been together ever since" Blaze said with a big smile

"You're so lucky to have him" Cream said giving Blaze a hug. "But wait why did he live alone?" Cream asked

"Well his parent moved to the country and the closest high school was this one and that would be about a 3 hour drive so he stayed here while they moved away" Blaze said

"But why did they leave him alone" Cream asked

"Silver has done almost everything with nobody's help he could easily live by himself" Blaze said

Tails and Silver were in the garage fixing the beat up car Aleena gave Tails to tinker with. "How long have you fixing this thing?" Silver asked

"Since I got here" Tails said

"What left to do?" Silver asked

"Just the interior, paint, and tires" Tails said. The guy kept hearing laughing from the girls

"Looks like they don't hate each other" Silver said

"Want to go check on them?" Tails asked

"Yah lets go I'll help you with this tomorrow" Silver said. They then left the garage and saw the 2 girls sitting on the couch talking.

"Hey guys what have you been up to?" Blaze asked

"Tails was just showing me the car he's been working on" Silver said

"What have you to been doing?" tails asked

"Blaze was telling me how she and Silver got together" Cream said "You sounded so adorable Silver" Cream said Silver blushed a little.

"Or really" tails said looking at Silver "How did they meet" Tails said intrigued. Blaze told the story again and at the end Tails was smiling and Silver blushing.

"Oh Silver don't act like you didn't love hearing the story" Blaze said and then gave Silver a quick kiss.

"Alright I got a story as well" Silver said sitting down next to Blaze on the couch. "Are first date" Silver said. Cream and Tails sat next Tails with his arm around Cream and both listened carefully. "We had a dinner at Westopolis Style pizza" Silver said

"You remembered that" Blaze said

"Of course I did one of the best days of my life" Silver said. Blaze then held him and rested her head on his shoulders. "Anyway that place has amazing Pizza but I was so nervous I barely said a word and she just kept looking trying to start a conversation, and then we finally did we talked about some stupid stuff about are classmates being assholes and at the end of the date she gave me a massive hug for like 10 seconds I was so nervous my cheeks were redder than Knuckles fur and I was frozen" Silver said

Tails started to laugh "That's funny at least on my first date I got a kiss" Tails said

"Yah and she made the move" Blaze said. Cream blushed a little looking away to hide it.

"And you were so nervous you asked us come along for a double date because you were afraid" Silver said then he and Blaze laughed

"Is that true?" Cream asked looking at Tails

Tails nervously laughed "Yah it is" Tails said embarrasses

"That so adorable" Cream said

"Not as adorable as you" Tails said then they had a quick kiss

"Oh get a room you to" Silver said. They all laughed at that. "Don't worry Tails in a year you'll look back at that and laugh" Silver said encouraging.

Back with Sonic and Knuckles. "knuckles do you remember your first girlfriend?" Sonic asked

"Yah Julie-su" Knuckles said

"Why did you guy break up?" Sonic asked "You never told me" Sonic said

Knuckles sighed "Because she and I grew apart and she could tell I had a crush on Rouge so she broke up with me before I she thought I would cheat on her" Knuckles said

"Do you regret losing her?" Sonic asked

"No I wasn't going to stay with her much longer anyway" Knuckles said

"Alright and know you got Rouge" Sonic said

Knuckles started to laugh Sonic gave him a confused look "You remember Sally Acorn?" Knuckles said

"Why are you bring her up" Sonic said with his head on the table

"Because you brought up my last girlfriend" Knuckles said lifting Sonic head of the table "What did happen with you to?" Knuckles asked

"I just wasn't in to her I only got with her to get Amy off my back but it made things worse" Sonic said "Hey how did you and Rouge get together anyway" Sonic asked curiously.

"Well after the party she told me some mind opening thing like that she like me more when I was drunk then I realized something" Knuckles said

"What?" Sonic asked

"I realized that Rouge does like me" Knuckles said

"How did you figure that out?" Sonic asked

"Because she woke up in my arms at the party and the way she started talking to me if felt more flirtatious, soon after that I asked her if she wanted to see a movie she said yes…" Knuckles was cut off

"That's why I saw you at the theatre when Tails and Cream had their date" Sonic said

"Yah then we started spending more time together and that basically it" Knuckle said

"Whoa I'm impresses I always had a feeling Rouge like you" Sonic said

"Alright it getting late you lets go home" Knuckles said looking at his watch. They got in Knuckles car he dropped Sonic of but before Sonic got out "Sonic not a word to anyone about Rouge I'll tell everyone tomorrow" Knuckles sais with his fist held high.

"Don't worry Knuckles I haven't said anything yet" Sonic said lying he told Amy.

Sonic walked back into his house to see the couples still there they were laughing. "Hey Sonic come over here I got something to ask you" Silver said

"What is it Silver?" Sonic asked walking to them

"Tell everyone what life was like before High school" Silver said Sonic didn't want to tell them he always cried thinking about it.

"Alright When Tails first moved in I didn't like him and showed it the only reason he was adopted was because his mom couldn't take care of him so my mom took him in" Sonic said

"The first year I picked on him and I hate myself for doing it my brother and sister…"

"Wait you have a brother and sister" Blaze said amazed

"Yah there in college they came to visit when he broke his leg" Tails said

"As I was saying after the first year Manic and Sonia lived here because they needed a place to stay to go to Station Square high" Sonic said

"But anyways at elementary Tails was picked on by everyone" Sonic said Cream then gave Tails a hug. "Even by me" Sonic said holding back tears.

"Then he met Silver, Silver like Tails was awkward nerdy and nervous so they became quick friends they made each other more social I started to like Tails more, then when Silver moved away Tails was alone that when I started to" Sonic paused "Love him" Sonic said crying and smiling Tails was crying to.

Tails got up and Gave Sonic a hug "I sorry for how I used to treat you" Sonic said

"I know" Tails said

"Just remember you're my brother and I love you" Sonic said. The other all felt super awkward. The hug ended Tails sat back down Sonic wiped the tears of his face

"Anyway then I moved away to here to live with Sonia and Manic for a year then they moved away to college for about a 2 years I lived by myself and then Tails is finally here" Sonic finished

"Alright it getting late guys I going home" Blaze said giving Silver a good bye kiss. "It been nice spending time with you guys" Blaze said "and Sonic don't beat yourself up for what happened all those years ago live in the present those days aren't the one you should be remembering" Blaze said as she walked out the door. Shortly after that Cream left as well.

Leaving the 3 guys "I think I scared them of" Sonic said jokingly

"Alright guys I'm going to get some sleep" Tails said. As Tails was walking to his room he put something under a table.

"So Silver what were you guys doing" Sonic asked

"Me and Blaze told some stories of are early relationship" Silver said

"That's cool" Sonic said

"You want to know?" Silver asked

"Not right now" Sonic said

"So what did you do all day?" Silver asked

"Just hung out with Knuckles talked about stupid things and are old girlfriends" Sonic said

"Like who Amy" Silver said teasing

"No I used to date this girl Sally Acorn great girl but I just didn't like her that much I guess I wanted to be with Amy subconsciously" Sonic said

Shadow went to Rouge house he needed to know if she knew anything about Maria "Rouge Are you there" Shadow asked as he knocked on the door

Rouge opened the door "What is it Shadow?" She asked

"I need to know everything you know about Maria" Shadow said

"That dream you keep having" Rouge said but she was hiding something

"I know that I lived with her that I crashed the car when was 10-11 and I know you know something" Shadow said pointing at her face

"Shadow you don't want to know" Rouge said

"I need to know tell me!" Shadow demanded grabbing her

"Alright when you were young you lived with a man named Gerald who was Maria grandfather he found you when you were a baby and raised you for 10 years then one day you crashed a car with Maria in it killing her you were in a coma for 6 months" Rouge said

"Alright but that still doesn't explain why I don't remember her" Shadow said

"When you were in your coma Gerald was so filled with rage he had your memory erased and they changed it so you lived with me your whole life" Rouge said

"How do you know all of this?" Shadow asked

"I know because they asked me and my mother if we would be ok with this we agreed because if we didn't they might have killed you" rouge said

"What make him so important that he could do all this" Shadow asked

"He is the world smartest man so they made you live with me" Rouge said

"So my whole friendship with you has been a lie!" Shadow yelled

"No they chose me because I was beside Maria was your closet friend" Rouge said

"So how come you made me move out?" Shadow asked

"Because they were afraid we might say something so they made us kick you out" Rouge said

"Why Knuckles was he in it this hole time" Shadow said

"No he was just some random guy who needed a place to live so they made you 2 roommates" Rouge said

"And what happened to Gerald?" Shadow asked

"Last I heard he died of a heart attack" Rouge said Shadow sighed then started to laugh Rouge was afraid.

"So what your saying is everyone in my past beside's you is dead" Shadow said

"Yes" Rouge said

"Rouge thank you for telling me the truth" Shadow said then walked away

 _Oh my god that was long chapter well compared to my other ones. But what will Shadow do now? This by far as been my favorite Chapter telling stories of almost everyone's past was so much fun. And no Sonic and Amy interaction this whole Chapter that won't last for long._


	17. Chapter 17

Sonic High School

Chapter 17: Moving on

 **A/N Sorry this took awhile I know it been 5 days since I updated but that's long for me so no more waiting. What is Shadow going to do now find out. Hope you enjoy.**

It been a minute since Shadow left, Rouge is terrified of what he will do she excepted him to freak out or something but he calmly walked away what the hell is going on with Shadow? Rouge quickly called Knuckles to find out if he came home.

"Knuckles is Shadow there?" Rouge asked panicking

"What wrong?" Knuckles asked concerned

"I just told Shadow something and I'm afraid he might do something stupid" Rouge said calming down a little

"Rouge I'll call him see if he picks up don't worry" Knuckles said

Knuckles called Shadow multiple times that night Shadow never answered until around midnight. "Shadow you there?" Knuckles asked he could tell someone picked up the phone but Shadow didn't answer "Listen I just called to ask where are you it's almost 12:00 and I know you're not out with a girl" Knuckles said

There was a long pause Knuckles was about to say something when he heard someone at the door. Knuckles opened the door it was Shadow Knuckles was so surprised. "Shadow why didn't you answer me?" Knuckles asked

Shadow didn't say a word he walked into his room and didn't come out. The next day was no different Shadow came out had breakfast and still didn't say a word. Knuckles had enough of the silent treatment "Alright what did you do" Knuckles asked grabbing Shadow.

Shadow almost looked like he didn't even notice Knuckles grab him normally he would have punched anyone in the face that grabbed him. "I found the what I've been searching for" Shadow said

"What the hell are you talking about?" Knuckles asked

"You don't need to know" Shadow said

"Well what else were you doing last night?" Knuckles asked

"I'm guessing Rouge called you" Shadow said

"Yah she told me something was wrong with you" Knuckles said

"You want to know what I was doing?" Shadow asked

"Yes" Knuckles said still with a tight grip on Shadow.

"Alright I'll tell you…" Shadow said.

(Flashback)

Shadow drove to the place where he crashed the car with Sonic remembering it was his fault that Sonic almost died another life he almost ended while he got away with minor injuries. Shadow spent a long time there thinking that he should be the one dead he's done nothing with his life. Shadow lived a normal life maybe that's all Gerald wanted. Only problem was your past always caught up to you sooner or later.

(End Flash back)

"So know you understand just leave me alone" Shadow said Knuckles left him there and went to school. Shadow didn't he didn't want to go to school he just needed to look threw some old things.

Shadow went to the basement were all his crap he never used was he searched for hours to find anything useful until he found a box labeled 'Shadow's crap that never worked' it looked like it hasn't been opened in over 10 years he looked at everything in the box, some crappy things that don't matter. Then he found an old computer chip curious Shadow hooked it up to his laptop. It needed a password he thought of all these things that he would usually put as his password, but nothing worked. Until he tried Maria then it finally worked it was a video of Gerald.

He looked depressed "Shadow I hope you never see this but just in case if you are watching this then Shadow you have most likely gotten your memory back" He said. "You would know that you crashed a car and Maria died" He said holding back tears.

"Now I would like for you to know why your memory was wiped" Gerald said "Allow me to show you something" He pulled up a picture of Maria and Shadow. "You two were closer than close I couldn't let you live your life thinking it was your fault Maria died" Gerald said "but it wasn't your fault" Gerald said pausing for a long time "It was mine" He said "I tried to tell you before but you wouldn't listen you couldn't except that"

Shadow was confused Rouge said he was in a comma after the crash. "You see that car had no brakes they were used to repair my car" Gerald said "So you drove a vehicle with no Brakes I'm amazed you survived" Shadow still didn't understand if he already tried to tell him this before why how did he go into a coma? "I tried to tell you this but you would not listen you havn't left your room for over half a year" Gerald said "So I put you into a medically induced coma your memory will be erased and replaced" Gerald said crying "I want you to live a full life and for this to not ruin your life" Gerald said right as the video stopped.

Shadow was crying not only because I now knew it wasn't his fault Maria died but also that Gerald didn't hate him and hopefully one day he can move on.

School was a different story. Knuckles wanted to tell everyone what Shadow did last night but he had more things to do he and Rouge had to become open with their relationship. "Rouge I thinks it time to tell are friends about us" Knuckles said

"Knuckles that doesn't matter right now what was Shadow doing?" Rouge asked

"He went to the place where he and Sonic crashed that's all he said" Knuckles said

"Why would he go there?" Rouge asked confused

"I don't know" Knuckles said

Rouge thought for a little when Knuckles spoke she just stopped him then it finally hit her "He went there because he crashed the car and almost killed Sonic" Rouge blurred out.

"But wasn't Sonic driving" Knuckles said

"I don't think so" Rouge said

"Should we tell the other about Shadow?" Knuckles asked

"No let's not have them worry" Rouge said

"And you shouldn't worry about Shadow as well" Knuckles said pulling Rouge in for a hug. Rouge was so relived she had Knuckles she needed someone to calm her down.

"I'll try not to" She said holding Knuckles with her face buried in his chest.

"So are we going to tell them about us though?" Knuckles said still not letting her go.

"Yes we can't hide it any longer" Rouge said

It was lunch. Sonic as been curious where Shadow was he needed to ask Knuckles about it. "Hey Knuckles I need to ask you something" Sonic said as Knuckles walked to the table.

"Can it wait a second I need to say something" Knuckles said. Everyone curious to what he was going to say looked at him confused. Rouge got up and stood next him.

"We wanted to tell you this for quite a while now" Rouge said. Everyone but Sonic looked a little confused

"But we didn't want anyone to worry" Knuckle said putting his arm around Rouge.

"Were a couple" Rouge said. There was a long silence Rouge and Knuckles were afraid maybe this wasn't the best idea.

"It's about time" Sonic said breaking the silence

"I know I mean how long were you two going to not admit you like each other" Amy said

Everyone else just said congregations not knowing what else to say.

After lunch Sonic was with Amy in History class. "So how's the song coming along?" Amy asked

"Pretty good got the band we were supposed to have a practice today but a certain Hedgehog didn't show up today" Sonic said annoyed

"I'm sure you can have practice tomorrow" Amy said encouraging

"Yah let's hope so" Sonic said

"So are you sure this girl will be there?" Amy asked still wondering who she is.

"Yah I think she'll show" Sonic said

"You know I could become friends with her and give you some advice" Amy suggested

"That's alright I got people who are friends with her" Sonic said

Amy was going to say something when the PA turned on it was Eggman "Students there is some great news the couples ban it finally gone" Eggman said with excitement. The whole School cheered almost every couple gave each other a kiss, hug or something. Eggman waited for the school to calm down "But I have some bad news as well" Eggman said the whole school went quiet "Unfortunately we had to cut some programs these include" Eggman listed of many programs no one could believe that they could just cut them but the only one Sonic cared about was music festival.

Sonic couldn't believe it his plan just got shot down what was he going to do now?

 **Sorry that took awhile I just had trouble thinking of things for Shadow's past, but hope you enjoyed this chapter have a good day.**


	18. Chapter 18

Sonic High School

Chapter 18: The semester's over

 **A/N My original plan for this chapter was a little different since exams are almost here I changed it up a little, and I wanted to get this out before my parents force me to study.**

A week as past Sonic still had no idea what to do. He had everything planned out, sing the song Amy suggested then play the song he made for her. Only problem was Music festival was cancelled. Now what is he going to do?

Tomorrow was the first exam day and nobody really cared they knew how easy exams are, well except for are favorite Fox Tails he has been stressing over exams. Sonic and Silver tried to tell him that exams are easy but he wouldn't listen. Tails has been studying nonstop even though all his grades were mid to high 90's, Tails wanted to get these perfect.

Even Cream knew exams were something people blew out of proportion and made you stress over but in the end were no big deal.

Tails was still studying in his room he been at it since he got home. Tails kept rereading his work finishing his study notes making sure everything was right. Sonic and Silver on the other hand were barley even studying. Tails finally stopped for a quick bathroom break when he saw Sonic down stairs not studying.

"Sonic what are you doing?" Tails asked

"What am I doing" Sonic said back "What are you doing even if you didn't show up to any of your exams you would still get a 70 why are you studying so hard?" Sonic asked

"Because if I NEED to keep my grade up" Tails said

"I have told you a million times you going to go to that exam stressed out stay a long as possible and then realize how easy it all was we all have done it" Sonic said pointing to Silver

"It's true when I went to my first exam I was stressed then I wrote it and I thought that was so easy" Silver said

"But what if I forget something?" Tails asked

"Tails" Sonic said walking closer to him. "You never remember everything" Sonic said with a sincere smile

"Tails get some rest you haven't slept for 2 days" Silver said.

Tails sighed "Alright guys" Tails said walking into his room

"Wait a second" Sonic said opening Tails door to see him still studying. Sonic took all of Tails books. "Tails you need to get some rest" Sonic said closing the door. Sonic walked back to the couch and sat with Silver.

"I really hope he isn't like this every year" Silver said worried

"Don't worry by the time he writes his first exam he'll see it nothing difficult" Sonic said encouraging. The 2 hedgehogs sat watching a movie in silence Sonic was thinking about all the things he wished he said to Amy sooner. Sonic suddenly got an idea he almost jumped out from his seat.

"That's it!" Sonic said excited

"What?" Silver asked confused

"I just got an idea" Sonic said still excited

"About what?" Silver said still confused

"Silver remember that one summer you came to me and Tails old house?" Sonic asked

"Vaguely" Silver said

"When were on holiday break we should take a trip there" Sonic said

"The 3 of us?" Silver asked

"No everyone we should bring everyone like we did in elementary school" Sonic said

"Why should we do that?" Silver asked

"Because the semester over it snowing out it would be nice to spend some time with the gang alone" Sonic said

"Alright I'm in" Silver said

Today was the first exam day and like excepted one little Fox was still stressing over it.

"Tails the exam nothing beside you're the smartest kid in the grade what could go wrong" Cream said looking at him still looking over notes.

"What could go wrong everything could go wrong" Tails said

"You need to stop thinking that way" cream said rubbing his back

"But…"

"No buts when you think negative things go wrong" Cream said confidently

Tails started to calm down no matter how bad of a mood he was in Cream could always pick him up and set him straight. "Thanks Cream I needed you to tell me" Tails said smiling

The 2 sat in class waiting for the exam. When the exam was put on Tails table he started thinking about everything going wrong. He then looked over at Cream he just never could understand how no matter what she always seemed so worry free. Tails sat for a second calming down, he grabbed his exam and started writing.

Everyone else were all writing there exams with no problem it was like. Sonic like always finished his very fast but that left one problem he can't leave until an hour has gone by he was done after 40 minutes and it only too that long because of a stupid long response. Sonic sat in his chair twiddling his thumbs tapping his foot on the ground, he never did learn every exam he always thought of bring a book but never did.

Tails was amazed how easy the exam was he handed it in to look at the clock to find he still had about 20 minutes before he could go he waited patiently. An hour finally went by Tails and Cream walked out of class.

"Was that so bad?" Cream asked holding his arm.

"I should have listened to everybody that was so easy" Tails said laughing

The 3 remaining exam went by with no troubles and after the last one they met in the parking lot, they were all so happy it was finally over. 2 weeks of no school and relaxation. Sonic had to ask everyone if they wanted to have the vaction he thought of. "Hey guys one sec before you all leave" Sonic said

Everyone turned around confused on what he was going to do "What is it?" Blaze asked confused

"I was wondering if you guys wanted to take a friends vacation?" Sonic asked

"Well of course we would but where would we go?" Knuckles asked

"You guy remember my old house that we spent the summer of grade 6 at?" Sonic asked

They all thought for a second "Kinda" Amy finally said

"Well we still own the place as a summer home so let's go there" Sonic said

"Alright" Everyone said

2 day later everyone was getting ready to head out to Sonics summer home. They all had their stuff ready they packed it all into the cars. In one car it was Knuckles driving with Rouge, Tails, Cream, and Shadow. The other car had Silver driving with Blaze, Sonic, and Amy.

"So what going on" Amy asked trying to start a conversation

"Nothing much pretty bored" Silver said

"I can't wait to see this place Sonic" Blaze said

"So there room for all of us" Amy asked

"Yah 4 bedrooms 2 in each" Sonic said. Silver and Blaze smiled at each other. "Hey don't get any ideas alright" Sonic said

"Don't worry were not going to do anything" Blaze said

"Wait you said 4 bed rooms 2 for each what about theirs nine of us" Amy said

"Well I assumed Shadow would take the couch" Sonic said everyone laughed.

Over in the other car. Tails and Cream asleep cuddling in the car with Shadow right beside them he was uncomfortable.

"Something bothering you?" rouge asked

"Nothing it's just them" Shadow said pointing to Tails and Cream

"What are they making you uncomfortable?" Knuckles asked giggling

"In fact yes" Shadow said snarky

"Well no you know how it feels" Rouge said

"How what feels?" Shadow asked confused

"You know back when you were a ladies man it was uncomfortable to be around you sometimes" Knuckles said

"Did I really do that?" Shadow asked

"Yes" They both said.

Another half an hour went by until they finally arrived the house was massive everyone forgot how nice it was here why didn't come here more often. Everyone got their stuff and went inside.

"Alright first things first who is getting witch room?" Sonic asked.

As soon as Sonic said that all the couples raised their hands "We are!"

"Well that was unexpected" Shadow said sarcastically

"Alright who's getting the last 2 beds" Sonic asked

"You 2 can have them I take a couch or something" Shadow said walking away to find the living room.

Everyone else went to a room and settled in. Sonic and Amy took the last room in the hall. "Like I said Shadow would take the couch" Sonic said putting his stuff down.

"And like I expected the couples all took a room" Amy said "Leaving me stuck with you" Amy said jokingly

They all put their stuff away and planned on what to do. The guys stayed inside talking while the girl went outside to do something.

"Hey Shadow remember when you first brought a girl over" Knuckles said

"Yah what was her name again" Shadow said thinking "Doesn't matter point is We and sex with Knuckles still in the house" Shadow said laughing

"Oh god that was so horrible" Knuckles said

"Knuckles how long did it take you to realize they were having sex?" Silver asked

"When they didn't come back down for the rest of the night" Knuckles said the guys all laughed.

"Hey Sonic remember when we first met?" Shadow asked

"Yah it was grade 9 track and field tryouts and since I always won by a mile I barley even tried" Sonic said

"Then I showed up and beat you in the 100M dash" Shadow said

"Hey I wasn't even trying remember how I beat you every other event" Sonic said cocky

The girls were at the nearby lake swimming. "So what do you think the guys are doing?" Rouge asked

"Why do you care" Amy said

"I don't know just trying to start a conversation" Rouge said.

The girls got out of the water and sat on the shore thinking about things.

"You know what we should do" Blaze said.

"What?" Cream asked

"We should get Sonic into the water" Blaze said

"No don't do that he can't swim remember" Amy said

"That's the exact reason why what man doesn't know how to swim" Rouge said

"Whatever so what do you think it's going to be like with your boyfriends tonight?" Amy asked

"Just like any other night" Cream said

"Knuckle might try something but I won't let him" Rouge said

Blaze sat quiet she didn't want to say anything. "What about you Blaze?" Rouge asked

"I don't know" Blaze lied. The girls saw right threw it.

"Blaze has something happened with you and Silver?" Cream asked

"No nothing had changed it just something else" Blaze said

"Alright let's go back" Amy said. The girls walked back to the house it was around 11:30 PM.

Everyone went to there rooms. "Good night Cream" tails said as he turned off the light.

"Goodnight Tails" Cream said as she snuggled into bed.

"Rouge are you done reading?" Knuckles asked

"Yup" Rouge said putting her book down. Knuckles turned of the light and they went to bed

"Hey Blaze" Silver said

"What?" Blaze asked

"I was just wondering is anything wrong?" Silver asked concerned

"No everything is fine" Blaze said

"You sure" Silver said

"Silver I just feel awful about burning your house down" Blaze said reluctantly

"Blaze it was an accident" Silver said getting out of his bed.

"Silver what are you doing?" Blaze asked

"Nothing" Silver said walking over to Blaze

"No Silver were not doing that" Blaze said

"I know" Silver said climbing into bed with Blaze. They started to cuddle while the bed was small they didn't care if they could they would spend the whole week like this.

About an hour later everyone was sleeping perfectly fine except one Hedgehog. Sonic couldn't get comfortable he was tossing and turning until he gave up. Sonic slowly got out of bed making sure not to wake Amy. He grabbed a flashlight and went outside. Sonic sat on a Cliffside looking at the moon lost in his thoughts until he heard noise behind him.

"Who is it?" Sonic asked a little afraid

"Just me" Shadow said coming out of a bush

"What are you doing here?" Sonic asked

"Same thing as you can't sleep" Shadow said

"So why can't you sleep?" Sonic asked

"Just not tired" Shadow said "What about you?" He asked

"Just came out to think" Sonic said. Shadow sat next to Sonic they were both starring at the moon they stayed there for about an hour not saying a word until Sonic saw the time and went back with Shadow not far behind.

The next day nothing much happened they took a walk into the woods but other than that nothing happened.

It was Wednesday. Sonic woke up early like always made himself some breakfast Tails wasn't far behind him.

"So how was your night?" Sonic asked

"Great" Tails said

"You didn't do anything?" Sonic asked

"Yah me and Cream talked all night about stuff" Tails said

"Like what?" Sonic asked smiling

"Can't tell you" Tails said walking away.

About 3 hours went by everyone was awake and went to the lake. Sonic refused to go into the water he just watched them.

"Sonic are you ever going to go in the water?" Knuckles asked

"No way I might as well go home" Sonic said

"Alright then why don't you" Knuckles said

"Fine I will" Sonic said walking back to the house

"Oh come on knuckles you of all people shouldn't do that" Amy said

"Well if you want to go get him then go" Knuckles said

"Fine I'll go get him" Amy said reluctantly walking to the house

Amy entered the house she wondered were Sonic was she looked all around for him the kitchen his bed then she saw the ladder to the addict. Amy climbed up and saw Sonic looking at something.

"Hey what are you doing?" Amy asked

"Just looking at some old photos" Sonic said handing her a photo. It was Tails and Sonic back when they were younger sleeping Amy laughed a little.

"So why are you looking at these old photos?" Amy asked

"To remember those days" Sonic said "Come on I know there some of you up here" Sonic said

"Really" Amy said amazed

"Yah my mom took pictures of everyone" Sonic said pulling out a box full of pictures they were looking threw them all. There were pictures of them from the last time they were here. One was Rouge and Knuckles arguing, another was Silver and Tails running around. There were so many Sonic stopped when he saw one though it was him being tackled by Amy who was giving a massive hug he looked so annoyed in it she looked so happy.

"What is it?" Amy asked

"Just a picture of us" Sonic said giving her it. She instantly smiled at she remembered that day Sonic's mom was taking a photo and she wanted to photo bomb it. They both laughed remembering the summer they spent here. But something was on Amy mind she had to ask him something.

"Sonic I don't get you" Amy said

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked confused

"Before this year you acted like you never wanted to see me" Amy said

"Yah when I saw you being normal around me" Sonic said

"Then when I don't want to be friends with you, you want to stay friends" Amy said

"Amy I never wanted to not be friends I just wanted you to stop being obsessed with me" Sonic said

"Then there's this girl you like!" Amy said

"What are trying to say?" Sonic asked

"You like this girl but never seem to spend any time with her instead you spend all your time with your friends" Amy said

"So what?" Sonic asked confused

"You made this whole plan to show her you loved her it got cancelled then you gave up on her" Amy said

"I haven't given up on her" Sonic said defensively

"Alright call her right now and invite her over" Amy demanded. Sonic didn't do anything he was stunned. "Do it!" Amy said angrily

"Why do you care?" Sonic asked.

"Because you will never do say it if someone doesn't push you to" Amy said

"Fine I'll call her" Sonic said reluctantly. He pulled out his phone he was going to call his mom or Sonia and pretend he called her but he knew that wasn't going to work. Sonic called the number when Amy's phone began to ring. Amy grabbed her phone and saw it was from Sonic.

 **Alright might be awhile before the next chapter get put up you know with exams but school is almost over than nothing is left in my way of finishing the story.**


	19. Chapter 19

Sonic High School

Chapter 19: Complicated

 **Hello everyone hope you like this chapter and hopefully in a few days updates will be even faster because exams are almost over. Hope you enjoy.**

Amy looked at her phone confused. Why was Sonic calling her was it just a joke. The phone continued to ring Amy looked at Sonic he seemed to not even notice that her phone was ringing. He was waiting but for what?

"Is this a joke?" Amy asked confused and angry.

Sonic didn't say anything he just stared into her eyes. He wanted to say something but they heard a noise from down stairs. Amy went to find out what was, but Sonic stayed in the attic. He was putting the pictures back into the box when he saw the picture of him and Amy he sighed and put the photo in his pocket.

"Idiot" Sonic mumbled disappointed at himself. He climbed down the ladder out of the attic slowly. He heard voices he saw Amy, and Rouge waiting for him down stairs.

"What took you so long?" Rouge asked

"I was putting away something's" Sonic said almost whispering. He saw that Amy was looking away from him trying not to meet his gaze.

"So are you ready?" Rouge asked.

Sonic didn't answer for a second "Yes" He said clearly distracted.

Sonic, Amy, and Rouge joined up with everyone on the beach. Tails and Cream were with Silver and Blaze sitting on the beach just talking. While Knuckles was swimming around, and Shadow was off somewhere.

"Hey Rouge want to join me in a swim?" Knuckles asked

"Of course" Rouge said. Before she left she looked at Sonic and Amy they looked so awkward she could tell something happened between them but this wasn't the place to talk about it.

After Rouge left Amy looked at Sonic pissed off, he was looking away from her trying not to look back.

"Sonic" Amy said calmly

Not answer.

"Sonic" Amy said a little annoyed

Nothing.

"Sonic!" She yelled in his face. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Amy confused.

"It all right guys" Sonic said reassuring. Trying to not make a scene

"We need to talk about…"

"I'll go find Shadow" Sonic said fast cutting Amy off, and then ran off in a random direction. Amy's blood started to boil she was about to scream at the top of her lungs until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Cream looking very worried and confused.

"Amy what's going on?" Cream asked

"Nothing just Sonic being an idiot" Amy said before storming of.

Sonic ran around looking for a place to sit and think he saw a pretty tall tree and climbed it he sat at the highest branch. He could see everyone from here Knuckles and Rouge swimming around, Silver, Blaze, Tails, and Cream walking on the beach side. He didn't see Amy though where did she go? Sonic stayed up there for about an hour. Thinking about what he just did and what he should have said.

"What are you doing?" Shadow asked

Sonic was so surprised he almost jumped of the branch but he held on. "Don't do that" Sonic said angrily.

"What are you doing up here?" Shadow asked again

"Just thinking" Sonic said stair off in the distance.

"About what?" Shadow asked

"It doesn't matter" Sonic sighed "Why are you here?" Sonic asked

"I saw you up here and wanted to know what up" Shadow said

"How did see me?" Sonic asked

"You're a blue hedgehog in a tree how could I not" Shadow said making them laugh.

"Yah you're right" Sonic said "Alright lets go back" Sonic said

An hour ago. Amy walked back inside the house and slammed the door behind her. Amy let out a loud angry scream "He never wants to talk about her he just dances around it making stupid joke by calling me!" Amy yelled. But in the back of her mind she thought that maybe he was serious.

She ran into her room and started punching her pillow. In a little bit she calmed down. "Stop pushing this you can't force him to do anything" Amy said to herself. She walked into the kitchen got herself a drink and a sandwich. She sat at the table waiting for everyone to come back, she didn't want to leave and cause a big scene and ruin everyone good time.

The rest of the day was normal no one questioned what was going on with Sonic and Amy. Everyone was in there beds trying to get some sleep hoping things would go back to normal.

"So what do you think happened between Sonic and Amy?" Tails asked holding Cream tight.

"I don't know" Cream said with her face buried in his chest.

"I hope they don't have big fight again" Tails said worried

"It's alright they can move past this one dumb thing can't ruin a friendship" Cream said reassuring

"Alright let's get some sleep" Tails said going to his bed.

Blaze couldn't get any sleep because Silver was constantly moving around her was getting annoyed fast. "Just find someplace you like and stay there" Blaze said annoyed

"I'm trying this bed isn't the biggest you know" Silver said shuffling around

"If you can't get comfortable I'm sleeping in the other bed" Blaze said sternly

"Wait a sec" Silver said shifting one last time "Got it!" he said with joy

"Finally" Blaze said getting comfortable

"Love you" Silver said kissing Blaze on the cheek.

Meanwhile Knuckles and Rouge had their own problems. Knuckles knocked on the door a couple times "Are you done changing?" Knuckles asked

"No" Rouge said

Knuckles sighed and leaned against the wall "She gets dressed in the morning in 2 minutes and at night it like 10" Knuckles mumbled to himself.

"Yah I know" Shadow said coming out of the bathroom

"How do you know?" Knuckles asked curious

"Uh I lived with her" Shadow said

"Right she was always like this" Knuckles asked

"No back then she was worse" Shadow said

"HOW?" Knuckles said amazed

"She took double the time" Shadow said they both laughed.

"I heard all of that" Rouge said opening the door. Knuckles and Shadow let out an awkward smile knowing they were screwed well, Knuckles was Shadow just ran to the couch. Knuckles went into the bedroom and sat on his bed waiting for Rouge to say something but she didn't she just quickly went to sleep.

Amy couldn't sleep she wanted to talk to Sonic, but waited for everyone to go to sleep. She was just about to get up and wake him up when Sonic got out of bed quietly slowly. Amy thought was he going to talk to her. He walked slowly no making a sound to the door and left.

Amy heard him walk down the stairs and out the front door she looked out her window and saw a dark figure with a flashlight. Amy put on a sweater and followed him. She kept a good distance away from him. Sonic walked for about 15 minutes when he reached a Cliffside, Amy hid in a bush and watched him.

Sonic let out an angry scream, went on his knees and started punching the ground. After 10 punches he stopped panting heavily still on all fours. He looked up to see the moon shining bright, which seemed to calm him down. He sat down with his legs dangling of the edge of the cliff.

Amy watched in confusion, she wanted to talk to him but how would he react what would he do?

"You idiot" Sonic mumbled but Amy could still hear. Amy started to walk away before he heads back or see her, she not exactly camouflaged being pink. Amy put her hand down and snapped a branch. She looked over at Sonic how hadn't moved. Amy thought she was safe until.

"Who's there?" Sonic asked looking back.

Amy sat frozen in fear not moving a muscle staring at Sonic hoping he wouldn't see her.

"Shadow if that's you then you got again" Sonic said. Sonic listened for movement he looked around when he something that looked out of the ordinary. He got up and walked towards it and saw Amy frozen.

"Amy!" Sonic said like was last breath

"Hey" She said nervously

"What are you doing here?" Sonic asked curiously

"Just saw you leave and thought there was something wrong" Amy said rubbing her head slowly getting up.

"Well I'm fine" Sonic said sternly. Amy nodded and started to walk home she wanted this to never be brought again. Sonic watched as she walked away he couldn't let her leave again.

"Amy stop!" Sonic said reaching out for her.

"What?" She asked confused

"Something important" Sonic said as

"Ok I got something important as well" Amy said walking back to him.

"Listen…"

"No you listen I got to know what why did you call me?" Amy said franticly

"Well that's what I going to tell you" Sonic said awkwardly rubbing his head. Sonic took a deep breath "Amy I called you because…" Sonic couldn't finish he turned around a looked at the stars.

"Because what?" Amy asked

"Because" Sonic clenched his fists turning back around "It's complicated I…" Sonic couldn't hold it back anymore he grabbed Amy tight and pulled her in for a kiss; Amy was so surprised it took a second to realize what he was doing. The kiss was so forceful but so passionate. Sonic has been holding this back for a long time letting it all out.

Amy got loose of his grip she was going to say something when Sonic cut her off "I love you" He said panting nearly crying "And I just can't hide…" Sonic was cut off when Amy fell into his arms. She fainted.

 **Man I waited soo long to write that don't worry just 2 more exams and then I'm done a summer full of chapters it right around the corner.**


	20. Chapter 20

Sonic High School

Chapter 20: Chili Dogs

 **I got 2 reviews not about grammar so happy. Oh and Italics mean flashback just in case someone gets confused. Hope you enjoy.**

Amy woke up violently she was panting, sweating, and confused. She looked around she was back in her room with Sonic. She began questioning was that all a dream? Or was it real? She looked over at Sonic who was fast asleep; she looked at the time 2:00 am around the same time Sonic left. She was still unsure if it was a dream in the morning she'll try to figure out.

Sonic looked at the time it was 7:03am he got up to get himself some breakfast. He made himself some Chili dogs. As he was waiting for them to cool down he pulled out the picture of him and Amy from the last time they were here.

" _Sonic can you come over here?" Aleena asked_

 _Sonic was playing soccer with the guys and then stopped "What is it mom?" Sonic asked_

" _Just a picture" Aleena said_

 _Sonic sighed and reluctantly walked over he hated pictures of himself they always turned out bad. He took a position where the sun wasn't shining. He waited for his mom to take the picture but just as she did, Amy tackled Sonic from the side giving him a massive hug._

" _Amy get of me" Sonic said_

" _Oh Sonic come on you 2 look adorable" Aleena said taking another photo making Amy blush, while Sonic rolled his eyes._

 _Amy got up and looked back at Sonic who looked pissed but had a little smirk. Amy smiled and walked away joining everyone else._

" _Can we take another one, one that doesn't have Amy in it?" Sonic asked "And delete that one please" Sonic said standing back up._

" _Sonic" Aleena exclaimed "you 2 look great in this photo I'm keeping it" She said walking away._

Sonic sighed thanking his mom for not destroying the photo. He had to admit they looked good in the photo; well Amy looked good she was so happy, Sonic just looked frightened and confused. He heard steps coming down stairs quickly put the photo away and saw Silver.

"Hey Silver" Sonic said waving to him.

"Hey" Silver said walking over to him noticing the chili dogs. "Chili dogs for breakfast really" Silver said

"Hey there delicious if I could have it my way Chili dogs would be the only meal" Sonic said eating one.

Silver looked at the Chili dogs they did look delicious "Can I have one?" Silver asked politely

Sonic looked at Silver licking his finger. Silver instantly regretting asking and looked away. Sonic got up and walked into the kitchen and came back with a plate. "Here" He said handing him a Chili dog.

"Thanks" Silver said. Silver took a bite over blown away by the taste he quickly devoured the whole thing and wanted more.

"Calm down I'll make some more" Sonic said going into the kitchen, soon coming back with more Chili dogs.

"You weren't kidding when you said these should be the only meal" Silver said eating another.

"Slow down we keep eating them now will that can never be true" Sonic said eating one himself.

Silver laughed but then something crossed his mind. "Where Shadow?" Silver asked

"You know the thought never came across my mind" Sonic said looking around.

They looked around the house but still couldn't find him. "Maybe he went out" Silver said scratching his head. Sonic was going to say something when they heard a thud from the attic. They quickly went up there to investigate.

"Shadow you up here?" Sonic asked looking around

"Yes" Shadow said walking over to them.

"What are you doing up here?" Silver asked

"Just looking at something's" Shadow said

"Like what?" Sonic asked

"This" Shadow said holding up a photo of Sonic covered in mud with Tails.

"How did you know these photos were up here?" Sonic asked

"Tails told Knuckles and I just happened to be there" Shadow said smirking

"What are you guys doing up here?" Blaze asked tiredly climbing up the ladder

"Nothing" They all said

"Really then what was that loud thud?" Blaze asked crossing her arms

"That was me dropping this box sorry for waking you" Shadow said

"It's alright" Blaze smiled

"Alright I'm going to eat the remaining Chili dogs" Silver said awkwardly. they all left following Silver to eat the reaming Chili Dogs.

For the rest of the day Amy tried to get Sonic alone to see if she could somehow find out if the dream was real but to avail. Soon she thought if that place she followed Sonic to was even real, She had to find out.

It was late at night a fire still going. Tails and Cream asleep cuddling on the couch, Silver and Blaze were in the kitchen talking about things, while Knuckles and Rouge were upstairs sleeping.

"You know if I knew this whole trip would be the couples would be so lovy-dovy I wouldn't have come" Shadow said looking at Tails and Cream.

"Oh come on before you were the biggest ladies man ever" Sonic said

"Ya but I took her upstairs and was done with none of the 'long term' crap" Shadow said crossing his arms

"One day you'll meet a girl that make you want a long term relationship" Sonic said smirking

"If that happens promise you'll kill me" Shadow said jokingly

"No promises" Sonic said

Shadow sighed and got up to sleep on the beds up stairs tails and Cream didn't need there's. Sonic followed him but then he realized something Amy wasn't here he checked their room nope. He checked the attic not here. He looked all over the house she wasn't there, Sonic scratched his head in confusion where could she be?

He thought of all the places she could go then he it hit him that Cliffside he went there when he wanted to calm down. It was worth a shot Sonic quickly ran to Cliffside and saw her looking up at the moon. Sonic slowly walked up to her and sat right next to her, she didn't seem to notice.

After a few second of silence Sonic broke it "Hey Amy"

She looked over at him so surprised, she jumped "I didn't see you sit next to me" She said laughing

"What are you doing here?" Sonic asked

"Just came to get some peace and quiet" She said smiling

"Alright you ready to come back?" Sonic asked

"No" She said. Sonic started to walk away; she grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "It a beautiful night let just stay a little longer" Amy said

"Alright" Sonic said sitting back down. They stayed there looking into the night sky saying nothing for minutes it was such a beautiful, peaceful night. Sonic forgot about everything until he looked back at Amy then he knew what he had to do it was time.

Sonic opened his mouth to say something but was cut off "Sonic how did you know I would be here?" Amy asked looking at him

"This place always clamed me down so I thought it was worth a shot" Sonic said nervously

"That's a long shot of an idea" Amy giggled

"Well it worked" Sonic said laughing. "How did you find this place?" Sonic asked

Amy fumbled for a sec letting out a massive sigh " I saw it in a dream" Amy said looking at the ground

Sonic more interested leaned in bit closer "What was it about?" Sonic asked

"It was just a dream alright" Amy snapped at him

"I know it's just a dream, but I want to know what it was about" Sonic said, moving a little closer to her. Amy now extremely uncomfortable started breathing heavily.

"It was about…" Amy said not knowing what to say. "About…" Sonic leaned a little waiting for an answer "Me and you!" she exclaimed.

Sonic smiled "What were we doing?" Sonic asked curious

"Just talking about our friends" Amy said with an awkward smile

"Really is that all?" Sonic said suggestively

"Yes that is all that happened, Sonic nothing more!" Amy yelled looking away from him

Sonic leaned knowing there was more but He shouldn't dig deeper."I'm sorry" Sonic said Amy looked back at him "I shouldn't have thought there was more" Sonic said ashamed at himself.

"It's alright" Amy said

"I know it just I don't want you want to lose you again" Sonic said looking down

"Sonic" She said pulling his head up "what you just said would never make want to stop being friends with you" Amy said embraced him

"I know that it's just… I really never want to lose you again" Sonic said embracing Amy as well

"You never will" Amy said leaving his embrace.

"It's just when you said to leave you alone, I took it to heart" Sonic said

"I just wanted for you to leave me alone until I was over you" Amy said

"Then why did you never come back?" Sonic asked

"Because I saw you avoiding me I thought you were happy without me" Amy said ashamed. "So I convinced myself to stick to my guns and not crawl back to you" Amy sighed "And I did, Then you got in your accident I realized that I still cared about you" Amy said

"You didn't answer my question" Sonic said.

"Yes I did" Amy said angrily nearly slapping him

"Me avoiding you has never stopped you once from talking to me" Sonic stated

"So this time it was different" Amy said holding it back

"Alright" Sonic said "Amy are you still in love with me?" Sonic asked he didn't want to but he needed to know.

Amy didn't answer she held back all her anger all her feelings in a hope Sonic would drop this.

"Amy are you still…"

"I don't know!" Amy exclaimed about to run

"What do you mean you don't know?" Sonic asked grabbing her arm so she couldn't run

"I don't know alright I thought I did but then I had that dream and now I don't know" Amy said franticly

"Alright what happened in the dream?" sonic asked losing his grip

"I was in bed you left and went here then you and I kissed" Amy said embarrassed. Sonic didn't say anything he was just taking it all in. "But it was just a stupid dream it didn't happen" Amy said reassuring

"Amy" Sonic said pulling Amy close. "Sometimes dreams come true" Sonic whispered into her ear. Amy's cheeks were bright red, she started breathing heavily she couldn't move.

"W-what did you s-say?" Amy asked shocked

"I said dreams come true" Sonic said smiling putting his hand though her quills. She smiled and they both slowly leaned closer until their lips touched. Though it was very quick to them it felt like a year. They slowly leaned away still holding each other tight.

"So was that like your dream?" Sonic asked giggling

"No it was even better" She said back with the biggest smile ever.

 **Don't got much to say just hope you enjoyed. And leave a review if you want.**


	21. Chapter 21

Sonic High School

Chapter 21: Christmas Time

 **Sorry this took a while I really got to stop watching so many movies and reading so many fanfictions. Well thanks to everyone who read this story because it means a lot to me. And sorry to anyone who doesn't celebrate Christmas.**

A few days have gone by and Sonic and Tails are, going home to their moms for Christmas. In all honesty Sonic hated Christmas for one reason his mom, she always treats him like a baby on Christmas and she doesn't do it to anyone else, not even Tails whose 3 years younger than him. Even though he hated it he just wanted to see his mom happy he doesn't get to see her often, so might as well make the best of it.

"You ready Tails?" Sonic called standing by the car that Silver and Tails finally fixed yesterday.

"Just a sec!" Tails shouted from his room.

Sonic waited impatiently tapping his toe checking the time, it been 3 minutes god what was taking him. He slowly walked up stairs and heard Tails probably on the phone; it must have been Cream just telling her where he was and what not. Sonic sighed and walked back down stairs and saw Silver sitting looking very lonely.

"Hey what's up?" Sonic asked sitting next to him.

"Nothing" Silver replied

"So what are you doing this Christmas?" Sonic asked

"Nothing" Silver sighed depressed

"What" Sonic exclaimed almost falling over.

"Ya" Silver said

"How?" Sonic asked astonished

Silver sighed and didn't answer. Sonic waited for an answer that he knew would never come.

"What about Blaze, or your parents?" Sonic asked

"That not going to be a thing, first of all Blaze's parents hate me, second of all my parents don't celebrate Christmas" Silver said dragging his feet walking to his room.

"Then you're coming with us" Sonic said dragging Silver to the car.

"But I'll kill everyone's good mood" Silver said trying his hardest to break free of Sonics grip.

"Nonsense my family are the happiest around Christmas you can't kill there mood" Sonic said throwing Silver into the passenger seat. Sonic waited 2 more minutes when Tails finally came outside.

"Hey Sonic what is Silver doing in there?" Tails asked noticing Silver in the car.

"He coming with us because he has no one to celebrate with" Sonic said. They both got in the car with Tails in the back and Sonic driving. It was a long drive to Aleena's, Tails fell asleep Sonic could see that Silver was uneasy to one had talked since the drive started it was very awkward.

"Soooooo Silver why do your, parents not celebrate Christmas?" Sonic asked.

"I don't want to talk about it" Silver said looking out the window

"Alright so why do Blaze parents hate you?" Sonic asked

"Because of the fire they still think it was my fault" Silver said forgetting.

"You still haven't told them the truth?" Sonic asked

"Yes and let's keep it that way" Silver said

"Why?" Sonic asked

"Because no one but us 3 knows about her abilities, if anyone else finds out she should be taken away because she 'to dangerous'" Silver said

"Alright I won't let that happen" Sonic said pulling into Aleena driveway. "You wake up Tails I'll tell my mom about why you're here" Sonic said exiting the car.

Sonic saw that Manic's car was in the driveway so, at least Sonia and him were here already. Sonic nervously knocked on the door he waited and Saw his mom open the door and instantly give him the biggest hug ever.

"I'm so glad you're here" Aleena said with joy.

"Wouldn't miss it for the ever mom" Sonic said almost out of breath. She finally let him down when she noticed Silver.

"Who's that?" Aleena asked pointing at Silver.

"This is Silver he didn't have anyone to celebrate Christmas with so I brought him with us" Sonic said catching his breath

"Oh that's Silver" Aleena exclaimed "Tails old best friend"

"Ya remember he lives with us" Sonic said

"Oh that right his house burned down" Aleena said

"Hi mom" Tails said giving his mom a massive hug.

"Tails I need to know what going on in school with you" Aleena said walking inside with Tails following.

Sonic sighed relived that he wasn't stuck by his mom's side like last year. He looked back at Silver he didn't looked as thrilled as he did before, Sonic gave him a reassuring smile and they both walked inside.

Sonic saw his older sibling sitting on the couch talking. This is what Sonic loved about Christmas the most talking to his siblings to see what changed. He saw that Silver seemed to have disappeared he was about to look for him when his brother called him over.

"Sonic so good to see you not in the hospital" Manic said

"Don't remind me of that it" Sonic said walking over to them taking at seat on a nearby chair.

"So how has school been?" Sonia asked

"Things have been going great passed all my classes" Sonic said cocky

"Alright how close were you to failing" Manic said

"Not that close my lowest was 55%" Sonic said defensively.

Sonia was about say something when their mom called them over. The 3 walked into the kitchen. When they entered Sonia and Manic froze stunned at seeing Silver.

"Sonia Manic this is Silver he'll be staying with us for Christmas" Aleena said smiling warmly.

"Alright" They said in unison. The 3 siblings walked away going back to the living room.

"So Tails Silver how has school been going?" Aleena asked

"Great mom all 90's" Tails said

"That's amazing" Aleena exclaimed "Your doing even better than I expected" She said giving him another hug.

"I did alright 80's mostly" Silver said rubbing his head

"Silver that great it still an A" Aleena said hugging him as well. (Anyone who doesn't know I live in Canada and an 80+ is an A here) There was no doubt in Silver's mind anymore Aleena was hugger.

Back with the siblings they were discussing more stuff on school. Nothing really changed for Manic or Sonia mostly they were talking about Sonic going to college next year.

"So do you know where you're going for college next year?" Sonia asked

"Thinking of going to Westopolis like you" Sonic said

"Well if you are remember Westopolis is not a nice place like Station square" Manic said

"Hey it can't be that bad" Sonic said

"First week we were there a guy crashed his car into are dorm" Manic said

"Is that all?" Sonic asked

"No there was the gunman who killed 2 police officers, the bomb threat, and that crazy guy who murdered his girlfriend just to name a few" Sonia said

"Whoa if it that bad why does mom let you stay there?" Sonic asked

"Because Westopolis University is the second best school in the country" Sonia said

"And of course it's in a shit city" Manic sighed

"I not so sure about going there anymore" Sonic said

"Well anyway what been going on with you in school any girls?" Manic teased

"Manic shut up we don't need to know about that" Sonia said

"Ya well what about Amy did she finally leave you alone?" Manic asked

Sonic gulped at the mention of Amy, none of his friends knew except maybe Silver. Manic was the last person Sonic would say anything about his love life. "No she hasn't but she has been acting way less obsessive now" Sonic said

"Really how so?" Sonia asked

"She just doesn't spend all her time trying to get me we just… talk now" Sonic said

"And what it like?" Manic asked slapping Sonic arm

"It's alright" Sonic shrugged

"Oh… I got to tell mom" Manic said walking away

"NO!" Sonic exclaimed grabbing Manic and putting him back in his place

"Why not?" Sonia asked

"Because mom will blow this out of proportions she always liked Amy. And if she hears, anything about me being with her and that I'm not hating it she'll think were together or something" Sonic explained

"She'll think you're with who?" Silver asked coming out of no were

"You know just Amy" Sonic said

"Oh I thought you were" Silver said laughing Sonic looked away hiding his blush.

The day went by pretty smoothly Sonic spent most of his time with Sonia. Since Silver and Manic never shut up about the stupidest of things and Tails was with his mom in the kitchen helper her cook.

Speaking of Aleena it was amazing she didn't annoy him this year. It was incredible usually by now she said some embarrassing story about him to Tails or something. But this year she didn't, maybe she learned he hates it or maybe it was something else. Silver possibly, no friends have that never stopped her before.

So what was going on? As curious Sonic was he never could talk to her alone Tails seemed to be at her side the whole day, and that's when it hit him. Tails was the replacement him. She said some embarrassing things about Tails, like how when she first met him he was afraid of the fact that she was so nice to him. Sonic couldn't be happier finally his mom didn't treat him as a 7 year old Tails has that job now.

Soon the day ended as fast as it started and everyone went home. Before leaving Sonic felt he needed to give his mom one finale hug one. "Love you mom" Sonic said right before he got in his car and drove off.

It was so good to be going home to see his friend only one problem School started in 5 days. The drive home was quiet Sonic was glad he brought Silver mostly because that got Manic of his back about Amy.

"So Tails why do you think mom spent no time with me this year?" Sonic asked

"I don't know" Tails replied "Why do you even care you always talk about how much you hate mom embarrassing you" Tails said

"Well just that this year you seamed to spent your whole day with her" Sonic said

"I was helping with dinner" Tails said

"And after that you were still by her side" Sonic said

"Fine I was talking a lot about what is going on in school right now" Tails said

"What did you say?" Sonic asked

"Just told her about the relationships let's just say she called Knuckles and Rouge" Tails said

"Anyone could have done that" Silver said finally joining in

"Anything else?" Sonic asked

"No nothing else" Tails said

With that of his mind Sonic just drove and didn't say a word for the rest of the drive just listened to Silver and Tails talk about stuff he didn't care what it was. After a long drive Sonic saw his house he instantly went to bed didn't to a single other thing.

Tails and Silver stayed up a little longer to discus one last thing. "So did you tell your mom that Sonic likes Amy?" Silver whispered

"Yes she is so happy she knew was going to happen, she has told me all the time" Tails whispered

"It's just a matter of time before he asks Amy out" Silver said

Little did they know Sonic heard every word they said. Now his questions were answered. And little did they no he already did.

 **Sorry this took a while writing in the summer his harder than I thought it would be. I guess coming home after a shitty day at School writing was very therapeutic. But as I always say hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
